Street Rat
by Komodo Butterfly
Summary: Prompt: Ignoring the events of the movie, Jafar takes Aladdin in off the street, first as a servant then eventually as his boy toy. Aladdin attracts the attention of the Sultan's Vizier, Jafar, who is looking for a new errand boy. And as we know, once Jafar sets his sights on something he's not about to let it go.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I've been on an Aladdin kick lately and came across a prompt on the Disney Kink meme. **

**Prompt: Ignoring the events of the movie, Jafar takes Aladdin in off the street, at first as a lackey to do things and go places he can't go as the Vizier, but somehow, eventually, he ends up as Jafar's boy toy.**

**So I couldn't resist writing something and while I don't know if anyone will read it, or like it, I just had to write it.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Growing up on the streets of Agrabah was not all singing and dancing or fun and games. No, it was not an adventure to be had; it was a cruel and harsh life. For children without family it meant doing anything for food. <em>Anything<em>. While some got by with begging from the rich or the generous, the two rarely ever went hand in hand, most turned to a life of crime. For some it was stealing what they could, some were lucky enough to be fast and could therefore outrun the sharp eyed shopkeepers and the always watching guards. For others, once they were old enough, or beautiful enough as the case may be, a life of selling themselves on the streets awaited. Boys and girls it rarely mattered, people were all too willing to pay for a child's innocence.

For those lucky enough to have families, life was usually better. Shopkeepers were more inclined to trust them, over those poor orphans that seemed to litter the streets at every turn. And money was far less of an issue. Now for the older residents of the slums, those without family that is, life usually went one of three ways. They got a job working in the marketplace, quite a rarity as shopkeepers were notoriously stingy, unwilling to pay for help. Not to mention they rarely trusted those from the streets.

Another option, quite a popular one for sure, was to sell their bodies. Those that chose this option, provided they had the looks for it, if they were smart they'd petition to join one of the many brothels littering the streets. After all they promised beds, food and shelter; far more than they'd have living on their own. Not to mention the ever important protection from the guards. Far too many prostitutes had been thrown in the dungeons at the hands of guards. For failing to pay imaginary fines, or failing to let the guards have a taste of their bodies, the reasons were rarely divulged. What was sure however was that once sent to the dungeons, they were rarely allowed back out.

Now the final option was not for the faint of heart, the life of a thief was a controversial one to be sure. After all they stole from whoever they could, though they usually left the poor to their own misery. Rather than earn an honest keep, unlike those who chose the other options, they chose to take what wasn't theirs for themselves. Of course you could hardly blame them; it wasn't like they chose to for the thrill of it. Much like those who sold their bodies in order to survive, the thieves sold their souls in order to stay standing. Without stealing they would have no food, without food they would die. It was as simple as that, and besides, the prices the markets would charge were criminal themselves. It was no wonder there were more thieves springing up every day. Of course for every thief that arrived, one inevitably died. For most it was at the hands of the guards or the shopkeepers. If it weren't a blade slicing off their limbs, leaving them to bleed out in the middle of the streets, it was being bludgeoned or beaten and whipped until they could no longer stand. For others it was after slipping from a roof, or from a clothesline breaking under their weight. It was a common problem for many thieves, when they were just starting out at least. Of course the way to survive was to be as skinny as they could stand, that way the ropes could support them and allow them to escape. For those lucky enough to survive the fall, they rarely survived being captured by the guards. At least not with their limbs intact.

Now as with every story out there, there was bound to be an exception to this rule, and there was. His name was Aladdin, a boy from the slums. Just barely into adulthood with his whole life ahead of him. With black hair and brown eyes he could easily blend into the market crowds. He was pretty no denying, after all his parents had been the perfect clichéd couple; his mother a great beauty and his father a dashing rogue. It was only to be expected that their child would be beautiful. Of course living on the streets being attractive was as much a blessing as it was a curse. Being charming, flirtatious and kind just added to the boy's problems. It made it far too easy to notice him and his infectious smile, and on a place like the streets the last thing you wanted was attention. Of course it wasn't that people didn't like him, they did. Especially the women and children. He had after all developed a habit of giving his own food to those he felt needed it more, whether it be an old beggar, cast out for being another mouth to feed, or a weak child without a parent to help them survive. And should he ever see a lady in trouble he usually made an effort to help them, provided he was fit enough to do so. After all he did grow up on the streets, and like everyone else he experienced the same hunger pangs, the constant cold chilling his bones during the harsh desert nights, and the searing burning that came with being out all day in the hot sun. He was like everyone else, he just happened to be prettier than most. And you can be sure it didn't go unnoticed.

* * *

><p>Now Jafar was a man used to getting his own way. He was Visier to the Sultan of Agrabah and you can be sure people rarely if ever had the courage to go against his wishes. While the Sultan was officially the one in power, the man was too soft, too cuddly to be anything other than something for the public to adore. No, the true man in power was Jafar, and he made sure everyone around him knew it.<p>

Of course not everyone was so appreciative of the man's efforts to bring the city to power. The Sultan's teenage daughter, Jasmine, was particularly vocal in her dislike of the man. As stroppy, spoiled little princesses usually are. Of course her father paid her no mind, she knew nothing of running a country and her only real dislike of the man was in his appearance. He didn't meet her high standards of physical beauty; therefore she had no wish to be near him. Of course his own dislike of her didn't help. After all who could stand being near a whiny teenager day in and out without a rest? Even her great physical beauty wasn't enough for him to ignore the rest of her flaws. She knew nothing of the world, having grown up in her sheltered privileged little world, and yet she had the nerve to criticise his decisions at every turn. She'd never even been outside the palace walls and yet she acted as though she knew more about running a kingdom than he did. It was positively insulting, and to think she even seemed to think he had feelings for her. Where on earth did she get such an idea? It was truly baffling.

But the princess wasn't the worst of Jafar's problems, no. His problems all stemmed from the incompetence of those he sent to do his bidding. Even a simple trip to the market to bring him supplies, seemed all too much for the fools that worked in the palace. He'd lost count of the number of times the eager, young men and women returned from the market, with broken goods if they brought anything back at all. They all failed to comprehend that wearing fine clothes, symbolising their positions in the palace, only made them easy targets once outside the palace walls. As such they often found themselves robbed, by thief or shopkeeper it didn't matter. It always ended the same, missing either money or goods and forced to return empty handed to their master. Those that returned were often never seen again. Of course failing to return meant a bounty was placed on their heads. And there were precious few places they could hide from detection. Jafar was not a man to be crossed after all.

That left the problem of who he could trust to carry out what should have been a simple task. It had to be someone with sense, someone who wasn't yet another brainless dolt. But most importantly it had to be someone honest, or at the very least someone with enough common sense to know that stealing from Jafar would be the last thing they ever did.

So like with every clichéd story out there, where two characters with very different purposes meet, go through an adventure and eventually fall in love, that's pretty much what happened with Aladdin and Jafar. Obviously without all the singing and dancing that such stories always seemed to have in spades. Of course the falling in love was a bit of a stretch as well. More a one-sided case of lust at first sight, with the other powerless to go against his superior.

Well anyway, the point is it all started the moment these two met. And like so many stories before this, it involved an encounter with the palace guards.

* * *

><p><strong>I'd really appreciate any reviews letting me know what you think. It is a little short, since it's just the prologue but it will get longer. I've also started the second chapter already so another update shouldn't be far off, providing people show interest in this.<strong>

**Although I'd prefer no fames over the pairing, there's a reason it's called fanfiction after all.**

**KB **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'll be honest when I first posted this I didn't think anyone would read it. I think Aladdin has become something of a dead fandom lately which is a shame because it has such much to offer the fanfiction community.**

**But I was pleasantly surprised to get positive feedback through people favouriting and following this, and of course from shiazen's review.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Now Aladdin wasn't like every other street rat out there. He was somewhat unusual, and I'm not talking about the monkey that liked to hang off his shoulder. He was strangely generous, considering he would willingly give away any food he stole if it meant a child would not go hungry. Most in that situation wouldn't bother. After all food was scarce and survival was fast becoming a desperate struggle. People couldn't afford to be kind and generous, not with how taxes had yet again been raised. Admittedly not by much, but the shopkeepers weren't about to admit that.<p>

The point is Aladdin was a good man, well he was a thief but still he was a nice thief. He only stole what he needed to survive; bread and fruits mostly with the occasional nuts or scraps of meat. Of course he would steal coins when he felt he could get away with it, after all it was better to stay on the shopkeepers' good sides. Paying in coin, no matter how it had been obtained, was always the better option. But Aladdin knew better than many. There were rules to follow, namely that you should never reveal you have more than a few coins on your person.

Given the number of guards and thieves in the city, fights broke out daily between the two. The people of the slums were traditionally poor; if they were lucky they had a coin or two to their name. But it made it that much easier for guards to spot thieves, especially the stupid ones. They were the ones bragging about their money, coins jingling in their hands. They were the ones dressed in shabby clothes yet carrying large amounts of coins on them. It was easy to spot them, even in a crowd, and it was even easier to execute them. They brought it on themselves after all.

Aladdin was smart; he had to be to survive the way he did. He knew which rules he had to follow. He knew he needed to hide all but a few coins he'd stolen, using those to pay for fruits or bread, lest he want the guards to take notice of him. Most importantly he knew how to escape should trouble arise.

Now the guards that roamed the streets were mean, cruel and vindictive men. The life of a guard ensured protection from the streets, they were well fed and well paid, after all they were the ones catching the criminals. They were all fit, strong and most were heavily muscled from all the chasing and fighting they endured every day. Needless to say they were physically impressive. Many were built like mountains and featured heavily in many children's nightmares. Particularly those who'd experienced their wrath. However despite their impressive build, a good number of the guards were noticeably less impressive down below. In fact, many had initially joined the guards believing the better food and stricter regimes would help them gain some much needed girth. And I don't mean the kind around their bellies, although for most this was the only place where any girth was gained. Of course when they came to realise that they were, well screwed for lack of a better word, these men became noticeably more frustrated. And what do frustrated young men in a position of power do? They take it out on those weaker than them, most notably the thieves and beggars that littered the city.

Now Aladdin grew up learning the tricks of the trade, and the best ways to avoid detection by the guards. He also learned the importance of keeping them entertained, using entirely innocent methods of course. Of course it helped that he'd gotten Abu in on the game. Watching small animals perform tricks to a crowd was a guaranteed way of getting even the cruellest of guards to crack a smile. Maybe it made them feel superior, Aladdin wasn't sure, but he was sure that it worked. Of course it only worked so long as the guards didn't catch them stealing. His face was young and uncommonly pretty, so he was too easily recognisable by the crowds of market goers. Should he be caught, it would be all too easy for the guards to catch him another day. While they weren't particularly intelligent as a unit, preferring brawn over brains, that captain of theirs was, and it wouldn't take him long to track down the young thief. It was why Aladdin was constantly found in some sort of disguise. Whether it be a simple cloak or a silk garment borrowed from one of the brothel's lovely ladies, he was sure to hide his face when attempting a heist.

But Aladdin knew it wasn't a life he wanted to live. He didn't expect to magically find himself being turned into a prince and marrying the princess. He wasn't that naïve. He'd honestly be happy with an honest job, perhaps working one of the stalls, or even as a servant of the palace. Although rumour had it, all male servants of the palace were castrated out of fear they'd contaminate the princesses' virtue. So maybe not the best job for him then. But still he hoped for something honest, a job where he could earn money without fearing for his life.

Of course Aladdin knew that such an opportunity would likely never arise, not for him at least. He was just a street rat after all, and a thief at that. There were hundreds of lads his age in the city; young, strong and fit and all eager for work. His pretty face might get him a second look, but those looks would undoubtedly belong to the type of men Aladdin really didn't want to work for. Attractiveness aside, Aladdin was just another face in the crowds of the poor that littered the city. He was fast sure, but that speed came from being a thief and there were few willing to hire those they suspected of being thieves. And those that were usually had ulterior motives. Of course while Aladdin was sure his luck wouldn't change anytime soon, little did he know the perfect opportunity was right around the corner.

* * *

><p>It was truly amazing at just how incompetent these grovelling, snivelling wretches could be. Honestly it was like they couldn't do the simplest of tasks without having someone holding their hands. They were children; weak, pathetic and completely incapable of following orders. It was little wonder Jafar found himself so frustrated all the time, having to work with such buffoonery was enough to grate on even the toughest of nerves.<p>

Jafar sneered at the servant's latest attempts to apologise. The man, well boy really, had been robbed of his master's goods while getting himself lost in the markets. Somehow he was under the impression that this warranted forgiveness, that it was a suitable excuse. All it did was cement his fate, and with a few sharp words of that venomous tongue, the man was dismissed from the palace indefinitely. Undoubtedly he'd become yet another face in the crowds, another beggar on the streets perhaps. He certainly didn't have the talent to become a thief at least. Utterly hopeless.

It did however present Jafar with a pressing problem. He needed those supplies, and while money was no object given that he was the sultan's right hand man, he certainly didn't want to see more of it making its way into those greedy thieves' hands. Now Jafar had employed many a servant, yet none were capable of meeting his notoriously high standards. Why if it wasn't for Iago keeping him calm all these years, he was sure he'd no doubt have gone on a magical rampage, destroying everything in his path. But no, he couldn't allow himself to lose control like that. He had a reputation to keep after all.

With no other choice Jafar was forced to visit the market's himself. Of course he was well adept at using magic, and had visited the markets many a time baring the disguise of an old man. This situation however required such expensive and luxurious ingredients and items; it would be highly inadvisable to attempt to buy them while looking like a common beggar. It would be humiliating after all if the guards tried arresting him. They were his minions after all; he refused to let himself be put in such a disgraceful position. Just imagine the indignity of it. Why it didn't bare thinking about.

As such, Jafar resigned himself to having to do his own shopping. While it was a task he felt beneath him, he supposed he could always terrify the stall holders. He certainly wouldn't let them try to take advantage of him after all. As soon as they saw the fines robes, expensive clothes and groomed appearance, the prices suddenly seemed to skyrocket. As if he'd actually let them take advantage of him.

"Come Iago. You and I have a little trip to make". Jafar called, robes sweeping after him as he made his way to the palace entrance and through the palace gates. He quickly found himself accepting the company of Razoul, the head of the guards. He was reasonable enough to know that he could be made a target by the poor and miserable. Plus it was always nice to have the company of a man who shared his love of torture and execution. It was so refreshing compared to the usual meaningless small talk.

The trip to the market was uneventful, although that changed when they arrived. Jafar was an imposing figure after all, and he was very well known amongst the people of Agrabah for his cruelty and immense power. It was rather rewarding for him to see them cower before his very eyes. It even had the additional benefit of having the stall owners provide his goods at heavily discounted prices. It was common knowledge that an unhappy Jafar meant it would soon be unhappy for the rest of them. Happiness of course being in very short supply lately.

Jafar found himself done in half the time he'd allowed himself, a fact that pleased him immensely. The two, well three counting the bird, prepared to return to the palace when a nearby ruckus caught their attention. A stall owner had a young man sprawled at his feet, coins scattered around them. The owner was screaming up a storm calling for the guards, the young man struggling to get to his feet. As they approached it became clear why the man was struggling, the large bump on his head made it clear he'd been hit, most likely by the owner.

"What is going on here?" Razoul barked, storming over to the small crowd that had gathered.

"He's a thief! A thief I say! Take him away!" The owner shrieked while the crowd reacted accordingly.

"No! No I…I had money honest. I, I had money…". The man trailed off clearly suffering a concussion.

"Lies! Scum like him have no money! He's a thief and a liar, I want him arrested! Guards!" The owner once again shrieked, deafening those unfortunate enough to be in such close proximity.

"You're the liar. He had money, I saw the whole thing. He tried to pay and you knocked it from his hands. You refused to serve him when he told you your prices were too high. If anyone's a thief it's you! You're the one demanding we pay such high prices and then talking down on those who can't afford it. If anyone should be arrested it should be you!" Another young man squeezed through the crowd, a monkey chattering angrily as it clung to his head.

"You dare go against me boy?! I'll have you killed! You're a liar!" The man screeched, only this time the crowds weren't joining in.

"You're the only criminal around here. You think you're so high and mighty; you're nothing but a coward and a liar. You're the one who should be locked up" Aladdin retorted, bending down to help the wounded man to his feet.

The crowd soon followed Aladdin's example, bending to pick up the coins that had been scattered. Coming together in a rare show of honesty and community as they collected the man's savings and handed him his money. They too had had enough of the stall owner, who'd been known for being a bully and a brute. Beating those who seemed weaker and bending over backwards to please only the very rich. His prices too were extortionate and many felt this was long overdue. They too began to voice their protests to the guards calling the man every name under the sun.

"I've heard enough. Men, bring him, some time in the dungeons should teach him a lesson". Razoul ordered. His men hesitated momentarily before reaching to yank the man out of Aladdin's arms.

"Not that one, I meant him. The one disturbing the peace". Razoul barked, pointing at the now gobsmacked stall owner. Although once the guard's words had set in he didn't stay silent for long. Indeed the man was dragged away kicking and screaming, much to the delight of the crowd that felt he'd finally gotten what he deserved.

"Thank you sir!"

"Oh thank you!"

The crowds each took it upon themselves to thank Razoul who basked in the attention he was receiving. Aladdin shifted the man he was supporting to better his grip, offering a smile and nod of thanks to the guard. He was surprised to find himself suddenly absent of any load, as men from the crowd came up to him to take the man home. While he couldn't squash down the concern he felt, particularly as those men knew very well that the man carried a number of coins, he hoped those men were good enough to let the man be and return him home safely. Aladdin watched as the men helped the young man down the street, before finally returning his attention to Abu.

Abu had gotten bored of perching on his master's head, instead finding his attention caught by the colourful feathers of a certain parrot. Tilting his head he made his way over to the scary man and the object that held his attention. He ignored the man in favour of jumping up to grab the bird in his paws, causing the part to emit a loud shriek that grabbed the attention of their masters.

"Abu! Stop that right no w". Aladdin scolded, hurrying over to pull the monkey off the bird.

Abu gestured wildly trying to communicate is reasons for attacking the animal, and when that failed he resorted to using his infamous baby eyes. Aladdin wasn't having any of it though. He was already wound tightly from the confrontation with the stall owner, Abu simply added to his anger and frustration.

"I'm so sorry, please he's not usually like this". Aladdin begged. He recognised the man, as everyone did, and he knew that such an offence could land him in jail if not worse. He wasn't however expecting the man's reaction.

"Now, now there's no harm done. Iago is a fine creature, I'm sure your little friend has a weakness for true beauty. There's nothing to concern yourself with". Jafar smirked as he saw the boy's eyes widen in surprise.

Iago squawked his objections, ready to protest until Jafar lifted him onto his shoulder, soothing him under his breath. "Patience Iago, I have use for this boy. Do not anger me". Jafar murmured, watching as the boy bent down to scoop up his monkey.

"Tell me, what is your name?"

"It's Aladdin, sir". Well the boy had manners that was for sure. Jafar observed the boy, from his skinny frame to the pretty face and the muscled physique the boy had. The boy was clearly fit, fast too it seemed. His muscles identified him as such. Based on the monkey and its penchant for pretty things, it was likely the two were thieves as well. The boy was too rough looking to be a whore after all, too kind as well. No whore would have dared do what he did today. Stall owners talked, to fellow stall owners, to customers, to whoever they came across. If a whore dared anger them the whole city would know within the hour, and their business would cease to exist. The whore's that is. It meant they couldn't afford to incur any wrath, not if they wished to survive. Hence why Jafar believed the boy to be a thief, he was too brave and reckless. Though as it seemed Razoul did not recognise the boy, it seemed this Aladdin was smart enough not to get caught.

"Well Aladdin. I have a proposition for you. Something I think you will enjoy". Jafar said, a smirk on his lips as his eyes raked the boy's body.

"Oh? What is it?" Aladdin asked.

With that Jafar felt his smirk widen just that little bit. 'Oh yes, this would be most amusing' he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay chapter 2 finished. I had meant to get this done a lot earlier but things kept coming up. But I'll definitely get the next chapter up sooner. Hopefully within the next two weeks.<strong>

**I would love it if I could get one or two reviews for this chapter. So I know people are interested in this still.**

**KB**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I'm very happy people seem to like this so far. And I hope it encourages others to write more JafarAladdin slash.**

* * *

><p>Aladdin could safely say he'd never been so terrified in his life. The guards and their swords had nothing on this man and that insufferable smirk he had on his face. "No way". Perhaps not the most eloquent response to the question but at least it got his answer across clearly.<p>

"Oh? My dear boy I'm afraid you misunderstood me. You seem to believe you have a choice in the matter and I can assure you that you do not". Jafar replied, calm and collected as always, a sharp contrast to the boy stood before him.

"You can't force me to become your slave. I won't do it, you can't make me!" Aladdin growled, only to find a hand suddenly wrap itself around his throat.

"I think you'll find I can boy. I am the right hand man of the Sultan himself, the Vizier of this palace. I can do whatever I want". Jafar gave a light squeeze to his throat before allowing to boy to drop to the floor in an ungraceful heap. It was a good position for him to be in, on the ground looking up at his master, it suited him Jafar mused.

Aladdin coughed, rubbing his throat as he brought himself to his feet once more. He was ready to utter a retort before a hand came up to silence him.

"Are you really in a position to refuse work boy? Honest work at that. I wouldn't say I'm asking for much, I simply need a servant to fetch my things from the market. A servant to carry out my errands for me. You know the streets and its problems; unlike those fools I had working for me in the past. You have a head on your shoulders; it's not just filled with sheer stupidity. You need the money and I need a competent servant, an ideal match wouldn't you say? Besides, I can't imagine you have many other options. You need this job and you know it. I'd advise you to take it". Jafar warned, his glare pinning the boy in place. It wouldn't do to have him try and escape now would it.

"You want to make me your slave, to carry around your things like I'm a pet". Aladdin started only to be cut off by Abu's protests. "I didn't mean it that way Abu; you know you're more than a pet to me". Aladdin tried to reassure.

"I want you as my servant not my slave. Not yet at least. You will be paid of course, and should you wish I'm sure you will be provided accommodation in the palace. As for those ridiculous rumours about the male servants being castrated to protect the princess, well I'm sure I can convince them to leave you alone. You won't be seeing her anyway, so it shouldn't be a concern". Jafar reasoned, it was clear he wasn't about to give up on having the boy for himself.

"You mean it's true? They really do that?" Aladdin asked, wide eyed.

"To some, those that work near the princess or come into contact with her. A necessary action to preserve her chastity for marriage. The Sultan was quite insistent on it; it wouldn't do for his only daughter to sully herself with anyone less than a prince. Just think of the scandal". Jafar answered, smirking as the boy grew noticeably pale.

"You promise they won't do it to me? If I agree to work for you?"

"You have my word as the Sultan's Vizier. I will ensure you remain untouched and with your body intact. Do we have an agreement?" Jafar asked, seeing the boy's resolve weaken. He hadn't intended on castrating the boy anyway, it was unnecessary as he likely wouldn't ever see the princess. And Jafar could admit the boy was very attractive, it'd be a shame to permanently maim such a handsome young man. It'd only make things terribly boring in the long run.

Aladdin glanced at Abu for support, the monkey nudging him with his head as he gave Aladdin what he asked for. It was true he needed the money, and he'd even been offered a room in the palace. He wasn't sure he'd take it, but the money at least was something he could take without regret. Besides, it seemed like it'd be mostly manual work, something Aladdin was used to. Fetching and carrying, that sort of thing. It didn't sound all that hard. But then there were rumours floating around about the man, they spoke of terrible misfortune that came to those who angered him. Aladdin wasn't sure he wanted to willingly place himself in such danger; Jafar's temper was well documented after all.

"I'll do it". Aladdin breathed, looking surprised with himself even as he uttered the words.

"Excellent". Jafar purred, sending a shiver down Aladdin's spine. Though the reasons why remained a mystery to the boy, it was a feeling he wasn't very familiar with. It wasn't fear, that he was sure of, and yet it reminded him of fear. That voice just did something to him and he wasn't so sure he'd like finding out the reason why.

"You will of course be living in the servant's quarters. My work demands a great deal of my time, time I'd rather wasn't wasted trying to track you down in this insufferable city. You can keep the monkey, just keep him away from my possessions and make sure he doesn't make a mess inside the palace. I can't guarantee his safety if he does". Aladdin nodded, it was really all he could do at this point. Any refusal could very well land him in jail, although he hoped he'd be allowed to return home, to at least collect the few belongings he wanted to keep.

"Can I return home to collect my things?" Aladdin asked, receiving a disgruntled nod in return.

"You have an hour to go and come back. Should you be late you can be sure I'll send a guard out looking for you. So I suggest you hurry". Jafar waved him off, watching the boy give a short bow before running off. It would have been suicide not to show the proper respect to the man so clearly above his own social standing. And Aladdin rather liked his head intact with his body.

"This should be very interesting. Come, I wish to finish my errands. Come Iago". Jafar called, as Iago and Razoul followed him through the marketplace.

* * *

><p>Watching the orphaned children scatter as he passed them gave Jafar a distinct sense of satisfaction. He was immensely proud that his reputation was intact, that these peasants still feared and respected him. He demanded their respect after all, not aloud, no that would be undignified. No it was in the way he held himself, the way he walked and talked, and the way his magic crackled around him. Truly a terrifying sight to behold. The horrors of the street had nothing on Jafar, and everybody knew it.<p>

It didn't take long for Jafar to finish gathering his supplies and at a very reasonable rate at that. It was always amusing at just how much the vendors could be, let's say motivated, into giving Jafar his items at a reduced price. Of course the rumours surrounding his magic, not to mention the head of the guards standing at his side, meant few were brave or stupid enough to try and sell at the retail price.

All in all it was a successful trip as far as Jafar was concerned. Now they just had to wait for the boy. Jafar found himself almost eager at the thought that the boy would not show. It would be so entertaining to hunt him out and drag him into the dungeons after all. The boy certainly was attractive, and Jafar was sure he'd make the most delightful screams when tortured. Or perhaps, provided the boy learned his place, he'd be screaming for another matter entirely. A far more pleasurable matter at that.

* * *

><p>Aladdin panted lightly as he took one less glance around the room where he and Abu had been living. He hadn't wanted to risk angering Jafar so had taken to running as fast as he could. An hour really wasn't long to reach his home and return to his new master. Hence the running part.<p>

The room held nothing of real value, bar a knife his mother had once told him belonged to is father. But even then it was more sentimental than of any monetary worth. Truthfully the only real treasure the room offered was the rather spectacular view of the palace. Since he'd been a child, Aladdin had taken to sitting on the ledge gazing at the palace in a mix of awe and desire. A desire to live there perhaps or a desire to live the life it offered. He wasn't always sure, but it always called to him. Of course given the rumours, that were apparently true if Jafar could be trusted, Aladdin had always made an effort to avoid the palace. Only now he'd have no choice.

But still this was a great opportunity. He'd have somewhere to live and sleep safely. Somewhere that kept the harsh desert winds and the sweltering heat at bay. He'd be given food regularly, instead of having to rely on his skill at pickpocketing and charming naïve vendors' daughters into giving him food out of the goodness of their hearts. The sons were usually less willing and a lot more violent when it came to Aladdin begging for food. Although they seemed to enjoy the sight as much as their female counterparts. Sometimes more so, though Aladdin was always quick to deny them. He was no whore and what they were offering was never enough for him to just hand over his dignity like that. He had his pride, some days it was all he had left. Well that and Abu of course, his faithful monkey was always there for him.

With one last look Aladdin patted Abu on the head, the monkey clutching his own little bag of treasures. He had his own weakness for shiny things and he wasn't about to give them up. "It's time Abu; we've got a new life ahead of us now. No more stealing food, no more running from the guards. We can finally become somebody. We can prove to everybody that we're more than just street rats". Abu screeched in agreement, jumping onto Aladdin's shoulder, his bag still clutched in his paws.

Aladdin smiled before picking up his own bag, although really it only contained a handful of coins, his knife and what little clothing he owned. Such was the life of a street rat; they simply couldn't afford the lives that others lived. Aladdin knew he was lucky. There were countless other youths just like him, other street rats who had as little as he did, less so in fact. Because while he had little in terms of money and possessions, he had Abu and that's all that mattered.

"We'd better hurry, hold on tight okay Abu?" Aladdin received another screech in response before he set off running once more.

* * *

><p>Razoul shifted uncomfortably. The combination of the heat and utter boredom he felt doing little to alleviate his mood. Sure he'd had fun having that loathsome stall owner hauled away, but he had done nothing since. He was now completely bored out of his mind, and it wasn't something he enjoyed.<p>

Now Razoul had worked under Jafar's command for many years, he had to have had in order to be in the position he was today. He held a great respect for the man, for he was one of the few that didn't cave to the princess' demands. He was one of the few that could in fact. While aware that his thoughts could have him arrested, by his own men at that, Razoul felt it needed to be thought, even if it would never be said; the princess was a spoiled brat. There he thought it, good thing no one could hear his thoughts. Always wanting her own way, always whining about how she had everything anyone could want and yet she still wasn't happy. It was irritating to say the least. And don't even get him started about that wretched beast of hers. The creature was a menace, terrorising many of the servants and yet nothing was ever done about it. Simply because it would upset her majesty, and no one wanted that. The girl was annoying enough when she didn't have a reason to complain, heaven forbid they actually gave her a reason.

But still Razoul was bored. He respected Jafar yes, but going from stall to stall watching the man terrify the owners could only entertain him for so long. Now that boy from earlier, the pretty one, now he was entertaining. So headstrong and full of bravado, like so many street rats Razoul had tossed in jail. And yet the boy had shown compassion to another man, a stranger at that. That was something Razoul wasn't used to seeing, not from street rats anyway. They all liked to keep to themselves, keep to the slums. They weren't ones to stick their necks out for anyone. It was a dog eat dog world after all, and compassion wasn't a luxury many of them could show.

But the boy, now he was different. He didn't act like the other slum youths. Razoul had watched the boy for some weeks before today. He'd first stuck in his mind after he found the boy helping a lost little girl find her mother. Any other slum rat might've been tempted to keep her for ransom. The girl was dressed in fine clothes after all; they alone would have sold for a pretty penny. But not the boy, no he'd stayed with her. Letting her play with that dratted monkey of his. He'd made her smile and helped her find her mother. He never even asked for a reward. And that confused Razoul. The boy had had the perfect opportunity to ask for money, or even food, yet he didn't take it. He clearly needed it, he was muscular sure but he was certainly underweight for what he should be. They all were, it came with being a street rat after all.

Of course Razoul had seen the boy steal from time to time, had even chased him once or twice. But truthfully he always felt compelled to let the boy escape. He only ever stole a loaf of bread after all, or a handful of dates. Just enough to keep himself and his monkey alive. Never any more. Had he seen the boy steal money, he'd surely be less sympathetic to his plight. But he hadn't. It was always food, just food and he could hardly fault the boy for that.

Razoul found himself reluctant to admit it, but he was secretly a little relieved that Jafar had found the boy. He knew the boy would be well taken care of, that he'd be fed and given a safe place to sleep. It was a relief to know that he wouldn't end up like so many of the other youths he came across. Selling their bodies for a loaf of bread, or trembling in his grasp as he hacked off their limbs. Such was the price for stealing, especially for those who took more than they needed. Besides, it'd make his job a little easier, knowing there'd be one less criminal to apprehend.

Because only a complete fool would attempt to steal from Jafar. And the boy was many things, but he was no fool. That, Razoul was certain of. The money however, well that remained to be seen.

* * *

><p>Jafar smirked as he saw the boy running towards them with five minutes to spare. The youth slowed down as he got closer, stopping before his new master as he panted for breath.<p>

"Congratulations boy. You've proved yourself capable of following a simple instruction. You must be very proud". Jafar sneered, smirking as the boy frowned in indignation.

"He's still better than the last two you had Jafar" Iago piped up, the boy's face morphing into a smile.

"He can talk?" Aladdin asked, although clearly the evidence spoke for itself. Literally.

"He's a parrot; it's all they ever do. The real trick is getting them to shut up" Jafar commented, Iago squawking in indignation. "Come now. We'll have to find you a room within the palace. And clearly we'll need to get you a proper uniform for when you work within the palace walls. I won't have you cavorting about like a common street rat. That may be what you were, but now you are my servant. It's time you looked the part. Now hurry up". Jafar said, already heading back towards the palace. His robes held his smaller purchases, safely hidden in its many hidden pockets. In afterthought he turned and shoved the larger packages at the boy.

"You can start by carrying these for me. I'll pay you once we arrive, provided nothing is broken of course. Now come". Jafar demanded, Aladdin struggling briefly as he manoeuvred his and Abu's bags in order to carry everything safely. Razoul briefly considered helping, some of the packages would prove heavy even for him. But he stopped upon realising Jafar's true intent. This was a test, to observe the boy's mannerisms, and to see whether he'd obey. If he failed, Jafar would have no use for him and he'd be sent back onto the streets.

It seemed Aladdin had considered this as well, for instead of arguing and making a scene, he merely followed without comment. He even silenced Abu as he attempted to make his displeasure known. Aladdin knew his place, he'd always known it. He'd had no choice but to know it. And now he had a chance to change that, he couldn't risk losing it. So rather than protesting, he merely followed. He obeyed his new master, well aware that not doing so could cause him to lose everything. Least of all his life.

* * *

><p><strong>Think I'll stop there for now. I'll have another update hopefully before Christmas so look forward to it. Once again thanks to everyone who reviewed and liked this story. I got even more reviews this time around within the first few hours than I did for the first chapter which I was very happy about.<strong>

**So please review, as always I'll ask for say two reviews for this chapter.**

**KB**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you enjoy! And thanks to everyone who has reviewed and liked this so far. Your support really means a lot, especially as I know this fandom isn't as popular as it used to be.**

* * *

><p>Aladdin fingered the coins in his pouch, feeling its comfortable weight hit lightly against his leg with every step. Two gold coins just for carrying bags and packages from the marketplace. If he were still on the streets, it would be enough to feed him and Abu for a week if not longer. Aladdin had been stunned when Jafar had first handed them over not just for its amount but the fact that he'd actually made good on his promise. It was practically unheard of, at least for those on the streets, to have a higher class citizen keep their word. It was all too common to have a nobleman threaten them with a task, promising coins upon its completion, only to have the arrested once the task was complete. That is if they were lucky, there were some unlucky enough to lose their heads. Such was the problem of doing a favour for a rich man; they were rarely ever legal and almost certainly unpleasant.<p>

"Well Abu, looks like this is it". Aladdin said, eye scanning their new room with a mix of awe and curiosity. The room was surprisingly spacious considering it was designed for a servant's use, then again Aladdin had only ever had the slums to use as comparison, so practically anything could be considered huge compared to what he was used to. A small bed with soft blankets and pillows stood in the farthest corner of the room. Aladdin chuckled as he noted the additional pillow lying at the foot of the bed, apparently for Abu's use.

"Look Abu, they even made a bed for you". Aladdin nudged his friend who screeched excitedly in response, before jumping off his shoulder to explore their new home.

Opposite the bed was a plain wooden chest, designed to hold clothing and whatever possessions Aladdin cared to keep safe. Next to it stood a wooden table and chair, nothing special about that. In the corner of the room stood a wooden basin and jug, something Aladdin was pleased to see after spending so long in the heat. Lastly a large carpet covered most of the floor, with drapes hanging in front of the room's only window. It wasn't exactly fit for royalty, but for Aladdin it offered far more than his life on the streets ever had. Well everything except the fantastic view of the palace that is. But Aladdin supposed it was a tiny price to pay, after all he was now living within the palace walls. No longer did he have to content himself with imagining a life in the palace, for it had now become his reality.

Aladdin moved to the bed and lay back, putting his hand behind his head as he gazed at the ceiling. "So this is it huh? This is our new life. Well we better make it a good one." Aladdin sighed before turning to face Abu who'd climbed up to join him. "That means you keeping out of trouble Abu" Aladdin scolded, unable to keep the grin off his face. Abu seemed to take offense at this, launching into an angry tirade of chitters and screeches. "What do you mean I'm one to talk? You're the one who gets us into trouble". Aladdin mock gasped, chuckling as Abu sent him a look that uncannily resembled the local brothel owner, an ugly middle aged woman as wide as she was tall.

The woman had always considered Aladdin a menace, with him ducking into their building to avoid the palace guards. The look she gave every single time was enough to make his balls crawl back up into his body, a disturbing mix of a sneer, scowl and glare that did nothing to increase her beauty. Not that she possessed much of it to begin with. Such was the problem of her trade; even the most beautiful of whores eventually succumbed to the ugliness of the streets. Where violence and contempt were merely hazards of the trade, an unavoidable truth to be sure. Aladdin supposed at one time she may have been such a beauty, but years of greed and the harsh reality of life had turned whatever good she'd had into ugliness. Oh well, not that it mattered anymore. It was likely they'd never have to run into her again. Wishful thinking perhaps, but with his new position in the palace it did mean the chances of running into her again were a lot lower. At least compared to when they were both still living on the streets.

Aladdin closed his eyes, reminiscing about their old life. Feeling Abu shift beside him, he opened them to watch the monkey jump off the bed and settle into his own. Smiling, Aladdin grabbed a smaller blanket, apparently brought in for Abu's use, throwing it over his friend before retreating back to bed. "Get some sleep Abu. We'll have a long day tomorrow". Aladdin closed his eyes once more and within minutes he was fast asleep. Still fully dressed and not even under the blankets, he was just that tired.

* * *

><p>"Rise and shine sweetheart. Let's see those gorgeous eyes of yours". Aladdin grumbled, an unfamiliar voice cooing in his ear as he tried in vain to remain asleep.<p>

"Come on get up. You have a long day ahead of you. Master Jafar wants you fed and bathed before we get you your new clothes. Can't have a strapping young man like you running around in those filthy rags of yours now can we". Aladdin finally opened his eyes to see a plump old woman bustling about his room.

"Who are you?" Aladdin asked confusedly. Normally he'd have at least made an attempt to be charming, but he was so very tired and this woman was so very annoying. At least when it was this early in the morning.

"Why I look after all you servants of course. You can call me Aminah. It is after all my name". The woman laughed, cheerful as ever as she waited for Aladdin to finally get up. "By my stars is that what you slept in child? And you didn't even use your blankets. Dear me now this will never do. Honestly, I don't know how they do these things in the slums, but here we sleep in our beds and use our blankets. We also change before we sleep. We don't want all that sand and dirt getting in our beds after all. It just makes things so uncomfortable.

"Sorry I-wait. Did you just say Master Jafar? Does he need me? Am I late?" Aladdin asked, mind becoming frantic as the reality of the situation began to sink in.

"Now, now don't you fret. Had you been listening _properly_, you'd have heard me say he wants you fed and bathed first. And then we'll be taking you to get fitted for clothes that aren't complete rags. I must say I'm surprised those things are still useable. Why they're positively filthy. Now come on, bring your monkey if you must, I trust he'll be hungry as well". Aminah shooed him out of the room, Abu in tow as he chittered in aggravation. Of course as soon as food was mentioned the monkey became noticeably cheerier.

Aminah led the two to the kitchens, into a room where a number of other servants were sat. A large table stood in the centre with an assortment of cushions serving as chairs. Platters of fruit, meats and other foodstuffs were scattered across the table. In all his life, Aladdin had only ever seen such an amount of food sitting in the market stalls. Clearly designed to feed a great number of people. Of course the same could be said for this situation. Clearly the food was designed to feed every servant in the palace, though it seemed only a few were actually eating it.

"How many people are coming?" Aladdin asked Aminah as she ushered him onto a nearby pillow. Abu settling himself into his lap once he was sure the boy was settled.

"Oh we might be getting another one, the poor dear has been sick the last few days so I'm not sure if he'll feel up to eating with us".

"But there's so much food here, we can't be the only ones eating". Aladdin said, clearly confused as Aminah frowned at him.

"Of course we are child, this is hardly a feast. Why we eat this much every day. Everyone needs to keep their strength up after all. They have a long day ahead of them. Now hush and start eating. You're much too skinny as it is". Aminah soothed, handing him some dates as a means to start him off. She soon started frowning as she noticed he was splitting them with Abu.

Aladdin sat uncomfortably though it had nothing to do with the cushion. It was actually rather soft. Nor did it have much to do with Abu, although his claws were dangerously close to his genitals. No, Aladdin was uncomfortable with all this attention. With the knowledge that all this food was for him and the twelve or so people still in the room. To him it was too much; he'd survived on far less for years after all. Of course that was part of the problem, he'd only been surviving. Getting enough only to keep his body alive, not enough to grow and develop as he should. But Aladdin didn't see it that way. He saw it as a waste of food. He thought of the children on the streets and their parents, if they lived, doing desperate things to survive. Unspeakable things. They were starving and here he was eating his fill. More so in fact when he noticed Aminah's gaze on him. He may have known the kindly own woman for a mere hour, but he knew enough not to cross her. He still had some sense after all.

Aladdin looked up from his plate to see he was being observed by the other servants. Some curious, some looking rather resentful. Though he wasn't sure why. He blinked and found a young man sidling up to him. "You're Aladdin right? Jafar's new servant?" The man asked him, Aladdin simply nodded in response. "I thought so. You know everyone's been talking about you. We all know Jafar's a perfectionist, and some here couldn't believe it when he picked you to work for him. I mean most here would give anything to work for him. He's one of the most powerful men in the kingdom. Plus rumour has it he's fantastic in bed. Not that I'd know of course, but still there has to be some truth in it". The man rambled, Aladdin listening with interest.

"And who are you?" Aladdin asked, watching as the man's face darkened slightly.

"Right, sorry my manners are atrocious. The name's Hakeem, I work in the stables. So I don't know how much we'll get to see each other. But if you're ever free come find me. It's always nice to have company that doesn't have four legs". The man grinned, Aladdin smiled in response.

"Sure. So do you know anything else about Jafar? All I know is from the rumours floating around the market". Aladdin asked, he was curious about the answer. Although this stemmed more from a desire to know what to avoid in order to stay out of trouble. He knew enough that pissing Jafar off would be a bad move on his part.

"Well, obviously you should know that the man doesn't tolerate laziness or incompetence. Nor does he accept anything less than perfection. It's why he's gone through so many servants before you, well that and they usually ended up getting robbed in the marketplace or running off with his money. They got caught by the way; I mean he controls the guards. So don't think you can just run off and he'll leave you be. I know at least one guy died, then again what can you expect if you steal from a guy like Jafar? Other than that, well he's pretty demanding. So be prepared, he'll have you running all over the city doing his bidding. If he needs food or anything like that just come down to the kitchens and tell one of the cooks it's for him, or if you see Aminah let her know. She'll help you out. I think that's about it. Aminah said she'd be showing you around today, and watch out for the seamstress. She's ruthless with those needles of hers. They'll make you your uniform, shows people you belong to Jafar which is good. Means you shouldn't have the guards harassing you. Hey is that a monkey?" Hakeem asked, crouching down to stare at Abu who had a mouthful of grapes.

"His name's Abu. He's my best friend". Aladdin answered, watching as Abu nodded enthusiastically before holding his hand out to Hakeem. He had some manners after all, plus it didn't look like the man had anything worth stealing. But still he had the entire palace to explore, just so long as he didn't get caught.

"Wow, you'd best keep him away from Rajah. That's the princess' tiger, wouldn't want him to eat your friend". Hakeem offered the advice with a smile. He rather liked the younger male. He was a little quieter than he'd been expecting, but then he had just arrived. No doubt he'd be more talkative after he was clean and comfortable.

"I will. Hear that Abu? Keep away from the princess' tiger. Even you should manage that". Aladdin warned teasingly. Abu responded as any monkey would, with large innocent eyes aimed at the two young men. With any luck he'd be able to charm a few extra treats from them; of course he'd overestimated his impact on Aladdin. Having lived together the last few years Aladdin learned to become immune to his monkey's manipulations. He kind of had to, otherwise who knows what trouble they'd have gotten into. In addition to the usual that is.

Aladdin merely chuckled in response, used to Abu's shenanigans. Although it seemed Hakeem was notably more affected by the adorable sight the monkey made, as were a number of the female servants, who apparently deemed him safe to approach. Hey, he certainly wasn't about to complain. Some were rather pretty after all.

"He's so cute!"

"Can I pet him?"

"Oh, he's adorable!" They all crowded round, Abu basking in their praise as he performed every trick he could think of to charm the young ladies.

"That's enough girls, get to work". Aminah re-entered the room, immediately noticing how little Aladdin had eaten. Well that would change quickly if she got her way about it, mark her words.

"Come now Aladdin, yes I know your name. It's time we got you bathed, can't have you going around the palace in the state you're in. And of course we'll wash that monkey of yours as well". At that Abu was off like a rocket. Of course he hadn't banked on the old woman being quicker than she looked, and within the span of a few seconds she had him dangling from her hand, tail in hand. "Well then shall we be off?"

"I'll see you around, and thanks for talking to me. I know you all have your own hierarchy or whatever. Just thanks I guess" Aladdin said to Hakeem, rising from his cushion and giving a brief wave as he ran to collect Abu from the woman's grip.

Hakeem merely chuckled at the spectacle before rising in order to attend to his duties. 'Things are going to be quite interesting from now on' he mused. He then grinned as a thought passed through his mind. 'Getting a monkey to take a bath, I'd pay to see that'. And with that he left the room chuckling to himself, drawing more than a few odd looks on his way to the stables.

* * *

><p>'The less said about the baths the better', Aladdin thought to himself. Although he allowed himself to admit that he did feel better than he had in ages. Weeks if not months of sand, sweat, grime and dirt were finally gone. He was clean and fresh, even if he did smell too much like a flower for his liking. The girls had been a little overenthusiastic with the perfumed oils. Of course he'd been helpless to fight Aminah's army of bath slaves. Primarily women they served to help nobility and other high ranking officials to bathe, something the Sultan favoured quite a lot as his guards always seemed so much more relaxed. Of course had he known the guards were doing more than just bathing, well he might not have been quite so pleased.<p>

Aladdin wondered why they attended to him if they were reserved for nobility. Risking her wrath, Aladdin posed the question to Aminah, gaining a hearty laugh in return.

"Two reasons my boy, two reasons. One, your master is one of the most powerful men in the kingdom, and as his personal servant it puts you quite a bit higher than many of the other servants. In terms of the staff hierarchy that is".

"And the second?" Aladdin asked after several moments' pause.

"Why it's because they find you adorable. And besides they wanted to meet you. You and your little monkey friend. It's not too often they get to see such creatures. They are confined to these baths far too much for my liking. But then it's not my place to say anything now is it". Ameena smiled at the boy, the girls cooing at him as they washed his upper body.

Having a small harem of beautiful females coo and coddle him was something Aladdin could safely say he'd never experienced before. And he wasn't too sure he wanted to again. Sure it sounded like every guy's dream, but he was wet and naked in front of a group of strangers, with a woman old enough to be his grandmother staring at him as he tried to bathe. It was quite possibly one of the most uncomfortable situations he'd ever faced. But at least it prevented him from becoming hard, that might very well have pushed him over the edge.

Of course all hell broke loose once the girls tried to bathe Abu, the monkey clearly wasn't a fan of water. It took a great deal of bribery using fruits in order to coax the monkey into a small basin of water. Filled specially for his use only. Of course they hadn't wanted to risk others bathing in the same water as a monkey, they could only imagine what kinds of diseases and parasites clung to him. Could you imagine having those infect the palace? It would be a disaster. Of course Abu was all too easily swayed by the pretty, young women holding juicy fruits out to him. Enough so that they managed to have him bathed and dried in record time, just as he finished his last date.

Aladdin fought to keep a blush at bay as one of the girls offered to clean his lower half, which inevitably meant the others quickly joined in. Aladdin stuttered as their attentions began anew, relaxing only when Aminah finally granted him respite and asked the girls to leave him be. In record time Aladdin washed himself, blushing only when Aminah insisted on ensuring he was clean all over, and I do mean all over. After all Aladdin was a rather handsome young man, she didn't see the harm in taking advantage of his innocence just this once.

Eventually though Aladdin could relax. He was given comfortable clothing to wear until they got to the seamstresses quarters. Clean, fresh and dressed in simple but more importantly clean clothing, Aladdin's transformation was quite noticeable. Unfortunately Aminah had noticed what had been washed away in the baths, namely the dirt and crime that had covered an assortment of scratches across his chest and back, most likely coming from that monkey of his. It also meant she could get a good, clear look of his ribs, not that she had to look very hard. It was clear he was very underweight, although his muscles did do a remarkable job of hiding the worst of it. She'd clearly need to have a word with Jafar, just to ask him to keep an eye on the lad. To make sure he didn't faint or keel over while on duty. That way it would benefit everyone.

Getting measured for clothing wasn't as bad as Aladdin had feared. His new wardrobe was to consist of mostly basic patterns in a mix of white, blue and black. Simple shirts that would protect his skin from the burning sun and sand, long pants to shield his legs and most importantly, shoes. Aminah had just about fainted after learning the lad hadn't worn shoes in years. To him they were a luxury, something only those with a steady income could afford. Of course having lived in the palace since she was a girl, working her way up through the ranks as it were, Aminah had rarely come across anyone who didn't wear shoes. Not that she let that stop her, no. Within minutes she and the seamstress were hunting around looking or something to fit the lad. Nothing too small or too big, he'd be on his feet for most of the day after all. Wouldn't do to have the lad crippled And nothing too fancy either. Just something practical. Of course they'd seek to have some made to fit him as soon as possible, but the plain brown slippers they found would do for now.

"They look ridiculous". Aladdin scowled down as his feet, making sure the two women were well out of earshot. Abu agreed, gibbering away as he sought to cheer his master and friend up. It was true; they looked rather silly to anyone who wasn't used to wearing them. The way the toes curled upwards into a point made them look rather odd indeed. But then they could really only help him should he return to the markets anytime. Wearing shoes was one way the merchants could tell if someone had money. If they could afford shoes then they could at least afford the basics, which was more than what most living in the slums could afford.

Approximately two hours passed, Aladdin growing noticeably more bored as time went on. Finally though he was pushed through a curtain and made to change into his new uniform. Nothing terribly fancy, long white pants similar to his previous ones. Although this time without the patchwork on the leg. A crimson cummerbund was wrapped around his waist and a simple blue shirt and black vest completed the outfit. With it he was handed his palace crest, a gold medallion depicting the royal's insignia. It identified him as a servant of the palace, meaning he was less likely to be arrested once outside the palace grounds. Of course he knew better than to advertise his new increase in status, only fools went to the markets carrying the royal crest on their clothes. Unless of course they happened to be guards, or had surrounded themselves in guards. Otherwise they risked the wrath of the street rats. Gold sold highly after all.

"Thank you ma'am". He may have been a street rat but Aladdin knew enough about how to charm old women onto his side. He knew it was always best to have them on his side, it made convincing others of his innocence that much easier in the long run. Subjecting himself to one last hug from the old seamstress, and the sneaky grope she'd managed to sneak in, Aladdin was relieved to find himself walking towards his master's rooms. With any luck he would be free of wandering hands for the rest of the day. Well he could always hope.

* * *

><p>Jafar looked up from his scrolls as a knock in his door broke his concentration. "What?!" He yelled, he did not like being disturbed that was for sure.<p>

"It is I Aladdin, Master". The boy's voice drifted through the door.

"Come in". Jafar ordered, watching as the boy entered. With a greedy eye he took in the lad's appearance. He'd scrubbed up well he noted. His skin was smooth, his eyes bright and he had a clear determination in both his eyes and posture. It boded well for him, Jafar mused. Taking his time to let his eyes rake over the boy's skin, Jafar smirked as the boy become increasingly nervous under his gaze.

"Yes". He purred. "You'll do nicely boy".

* * *

><p><strong>Really happy I got this done before Christmas. I don't know when my next update will be but hopefully it'll be within the next couple of weeks. But I'll admit I tend to update quicker when I get more reviews.<strong>

**Now I know I added in two OC's in this, although technically there was a Hakeem who worked in the stables in the Aladdin tv series. They were really just used to get Aladdin introduced to working within the palace. Obviously he needed someone to show him around. And I wanted hi to have at least one person come over to introduce themselves. Now I doubt I'll use Hakeem again except as passing mention. Aminah I'll use a little more as she'll just help Aladdin become accustomed to his new role. But I'll try my best to keep it focused on the canon characters.**

**Anyway hope you liked it. There'll be more AladdinJafar interaction next chapter I promise so look forward to that.**

**I would like at least one review for this chapter.**

**KB**


	5. Chapter 5

**I feel I should warn everyone I made Jasmine a bit of a brat in this. Just letting you know. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Aladdin followed his new master without complaint, after all he wasn't suicidal. Why the rumours alone where enough to keep him on his toes, tales of decapitation and torture would do that to a man. Or boy, well it depended on what Agrabah considered the legal age. Which depending on the district you found yourself in, it could vary quite significantly.<p>

"Do you know how to read boy?" It was a concern, children from the slums rarely learned more than their own name when it came to reading and writing. No matter what the boy looked like, it wouldn't do to have him completely illiterate. What was the point in hiring him if he couldn't read the lists of items he was required to get? And Jafar wasn't about to rely on the boy's memory to remember everything.

"I know enough Master. I know the market signs, how to read prices and I can read from a list if you gave one to me". Aladdin responded. He'd been lucky enough as a lad to have an old widow teach him such things. Having worked in the palace she had been more well-read than the others that resided in the slums. It was only after her husband's demise that she'd been forced to move there, but it had done nothing to harm her ability to impart knowledge. Something she'd passed along to several children of the slums.

"Good". It was more than he'd expected that was for sure. "I need these items today. The vendors should have them ready for you by the time you arrive. Be sure to tell them I sent you and make sure they don't overcharge me. I trust you to know when they're trying to do so; given your background I don't expect it to be difficult. Now leave and don't even think about running away. I'll have every guard at my disposal combing the streets, should I so much as suspect you're thinking of doing so. Your little tricks won't be enough to keep you alive once they find you". Jafar warned, handing him the list and a pouch of coins, before dismissing him with a flick of his wrist.

For a man with a parrot on his shoulder, Jafar was oddly intimidating. With hair and eyes as black as coal, dressed in robes as red as blood, a golden snake staff in his hands, he was quite frightening. Like something out of a child's nightmare. His sharp features and sneering scowl only made people fear him more.

Aladdin gulped, the rumours were true. He nodded to his master once and then fled the room, Abu clutching at his shoulder in fear. The man truly was terrifying; there was no doubt about it. It wasn't only his abilities with magic that struck fear into people's hearts, nor his dark appearance. But the knowledge of the power he held in his hands, with every guard awaiting his orders, meant people had plenty to fear. Only the blind, deaf and dumb did not fear the cruelty of the guards, and only because they were born as such. There were those whose ailments occurred as a direct result of the guards' cruelty, it was those people who knew first-hand what the guards would do. Aladdin had met such people, had witnessed the guards' revenge himself and he knew they truly were something to fear.

"Come on Abu. We'd better hurry. The quicker we are, the sooner we're done. Better not risk having the guards sent after us, at least not this time". Aladdin said, the monkey nodding in agreement.

Aladdin made his way through the palace gates using the servant's entrance. There was another much larger and fancier gate, but it was only opened for royalty and other distinguished guests of the Sultan. He was relieved when nobody stopped and stared at him the moment he stepped outside the palace. He felt strange enough wearing new clothes, shoes for the first time in years and a pouch full of coins on his person. It just didn't feel like him and he was sure other people would soon realise he was nothing more than a rat in sheep's clothing. Taking a deep breath he made his way to the markets intent on completing his task as quickly as possible.

"Aladdin? Is that really you?" Aladdin froze as a voice called out behind him. Turning he was met with the smiling faces of three women, relaxing only once he recognised them. They were familiar faces, often letting him hide amongst them during his times as a thief. Who knew grabbing a cloak and standing amongst a group of gossiping women would be such a good hiding place? The guards never gave him a second glance when he stood among them.

"Yeah it's me". He grinned, sheepishly rubbing his neck as he walked over to them.

"I hardly recognised you. What on earth happened for you to look like this?"

"I got a job at the palace. I'm supposed to pick up some stuff at the markets. Abu's here to keep me company". Aladdin motioned to the monkey who did his best to charm the women. He was rewarded when one handed him a date, taking it into his paws and chewing on it with relish.

The women cooed over Aladdin for a few moments, taking time to praise him on his success and ask him questions about his new life. True to his nature he remained suitably charming, smiling and flirting just enough for them to blush and giggle under the attention as though they were mere girls again.

"Anyway I have to go now. I still need to get to the market. It was nice seeing you all again". Aladdin waved as he quickly made his way down the street once more. The women's goodbyes sounding behind him.

Aware that he'd wasted a little time talking, Aladdin made sure to hurry. Enough to get him to his desired location quickly, but slow enough to avoid unnecessary attention by the guards. He really didn't have time to deal with them and he couldn't be sure Jafar had spread word that he now worked for him. Eventually Aladdin arrived at the bazaar. Among the usual stalls filled with food, jewels, clothes and weapons, a number of street performers could be found. From magicians to fire-eaters there was something to entertain everyone, from the very young to the very old.

Aladdin scanned his list quickly, keeping an eye out for any familiar faces. Living as a street rat meant he'd become familiar with those who like him turned to stealing in order to survive. As such, he felt assured that he'd be able to spot any potential thieves looking to make him his target. Putting his list away, making sure it was kept hidden from prying eyes, Aladdin made his way to the first stall. Rather than being watched with distrust and suspicion, Aladdin found himself pleasantly surprised as the shopkeeper greeted him warmly, as though he were a long lost friend.

"I-uh I'm here to collect on behalf of my master Jafar". Aladdin winced as he played the words he'd just said back over in his head. He sounded like he had no idea what he was doing. Which was true but still, it wasn't a good idea to broadcast it to the man who made his living swindling money off unsuspecting buyers.

"Yes, yes of course. Just a moment I know I had it here somewhere". The shopkeeper moved to the back of the stall, giving a cry of triumph as he found what it was he was looking for. "That'll be thirty coins in total; five for the herbs, ten for the talisman and fifteen for the scroll". The man smiled.

Aladdin didn't buy it.

The herbs alone shouldn't have cost more than two coins and Aladdin knew he'd be able to get them at such a price elsewhere. He said as much to the man, handing over the twenty-five for the other two items informing him he'd purchase the rest elsewhere. As predicted he was stopped by the man who gave a hearty laugh.

"You know your stuff my boy, I underestimated you. Alright, two coins it is. You know I thought you were just another pretty boy submitting to your master's whims, doing whatever he told you to do. But I can see you have a brain on you. Which is more than can be said for the rest of those pampered peacocks strutting around the palace. Even the servant's seem to think they're Allah's gift to the world. But you my boy, you've got a head on your shoulders. And for that you can have the herbs for those two coins". The man smiled.

He may have missed out on three extra coins but he liked the lad too much to let him leave empty handed. And besides, who knows what would have happened to the boy had he returned to his master spending more than he ought to? Jafar was well known for being a cruel and heartless taskmaster. He could easily make up those three coins scamming another innocent customer; there were plenty rich snobs with more money than sense to spend. But a customer like the lad was rare; someone who had a brain without looking down on him for doing what he did. Someone who was polite without being a trembling mess the minute he brandished his sword. His customers typically fell into two categories; rich, pretentious bastards who believed they were above the law, and citizens too afraid of their own shadows to dare speak up against any prices he gave them.

"Thank you". Aladdin responded sincerely. He knew what most storekeepers were like, greedy manipulative men who sought to steal from everyone and kill anyone who stole from them in return. Some twisted sort of karma. But it was a welcome relief that he'd met one of the very few honourable shopkeepers left in Agrabah. Of course he was well aware that had he not been wearing new clothes and shoes, had he not mentioned Jafar's name, he'd of been forced to pay an exorbitant amount. If the man would even be willing to serve him that is. Nodding to the man Aladdin grabbed the sack the items had been put into, before leaving for the next set of items.

Aladdin and Abu spent another hour wandering the stalls, grabbing the rest of the items without much hassle. A mix of street smarts, use of Jafar's name and his usual charming behaviour meant Aladdin was able to convince many of the shopkeepers to reduce the prices of their wares. Although to be honest it was probably more to do with Jafar's name being mentioned. They truly seemed to be terrified of the man, not that Aladdin could blame them. The man looked as though he could be the living embodiment of a child's nightmare. And on the streets a child's nightmare could be a truly terrifying thing indeed.

"Don't even think about it Abu. We have to get back, or do you not want to eat?" Abu was all too easy to manipulate Aladdin found. Bribe him with food or whatever shiny trinket they had on hand, and the monkey was all too easily persuaded to follow his commands.

Abu dropped the trinket he'd been playing with back into the sack, giving an apologetic whimper in response. Aladdin wasn't the only one who could manipulate his friend. All it took were some wide teary eyes and a trembling pout, and Abu usually got his way. That's not to say it always worked, but it did for the majority of the time and it was enough to satisfy him.

"Come on". Aladdin held his arm out waiting for Abu to climb up.

* * *

><p>"Jafar?" Jafar shuddered as he heard the princess calling his name.<p>

'What can she possibly want?' Jafar thought to himself as he reluctantly turned to greet the princess.

"Princess Jasmine, how might I be of service?" Jafar sneered, watching in satisfaction as she curled her lip in response.

"My father's still insisting I marry a prince by my next birthday. I need you to convince him to change his mind. Please?" Towards the end she leaned close, twirling his beard with her finger.

'Nice try princess. But that's not going to work on me'. Jafar smirked to himself. This hadn't been the first time the princess had resorted to seducing a man in order to get her way. Although she usually attempted such things with the princes that visited her, secure in the knowledge that the guards would haul them away at a moment's notice. But he supposed she'd gotten desperate enough to try it on him. Her birthday _was_ coming up fast after all and fear could make a person do very strange things indeed.

"I'm afraid my princess, I serve only your father. I follow his laws just as you should and I simply cannot condone your attempts to defy him in this manner. I sincerely hope you understand". Jafar merely smirked at the look of utter fury on the princess' face.

Jasmine ripped her arms from around his neck, giving him a look of loathing before flouncing of in a fit of rage. Jafar chuckled at her childish behaviour; he truly held no envy for whoever was unlucky enough to have her as his wife.

"Sir? Should I follow the princess?" A guard's voice broke his thoughts. Jafar hadn't even realised the man was there, much to his embarrassment, but he welcomed the thought of infuriating the princess even further. He may be a grown man, an adult at that, but even he could only be pushed so far by a stroppy teenage girl throwing a fit for not getting her own way.

"Please. I'd hate to think the princess could cause herself harm while in such a state. All this talk of marriage has surely taken its toll. Let her calm down and detain her should she attempt to harm anyone. I'm sad to say I worry that she may be a threat to someone while in such a state. I'll be sure to inform her father of her concerns for her upcoming marriage. And of course I'll make sure he is made aware of her behaviour". Jafar said calmly.

It always interested him to learn just how powerful words could be. In just a few sentences he'd convinced the guard that their beloved princess was a danger to herself, a danger to others, and threatening to defy the Sultan's orders. All because she wasn't being allowed to have her own way just this once.

'I'm sure the Sultan will be very interested to hear about what his daughter has been getting up to'. Jafar thought to himself, deciding to find the Sultan and delver the news personally. He was rather curious about how the Sultan would react, to the knowledge his daughter had attempted to seduce him into defying the law. It would certainly be amusing, Jafar could be sure of that.

* * *

><p>Aladdin once again walked through the servant's entrance of the palace gates. Receiving a polite nod from the guard on duty, Aladdin found it a refreshing chance from the usual threats and abuse he used to receive. Which fair enough he had been a thief, he and been breaking the law and they were only doing their jobs. But some of them seemed to do their jobs a little <em>too<em> well, with many of their victims dying in their custody. But such was a life on the streets. The term fuck or die would certainly apply. Though Aladdin, being the lucky son of a bitch he was, managed to avoid this altogether through honest means. The term pure dumb luck had never been more apt.

While Aladdin did have to ask for directions, something he made an effort to remember carefully, he soon found himself outside of his master's rooms. Knocking on the door he heard no response, only for a voice behind him to alert him to the Sultan's presence.

"Your highness?" Aladdin found himself face to face with the beaming smile of the Sultan.

"Oh! You must be Jafar's new servant. Yes he mentioned he was getting a new one. How are you enjoying it?" The Sultan was nothing like Aladdin had expected. He was shorter for one, having never seen him in person Aladdin had relied on second-hand accounts from fellow street rats. He was also far cheerier than he thought he'd be.

"Yes I am. It's only my first day and I just returned from the markets with the items my master sent me to get. I don't suppose you know where he is do you?" Aladdin asked sheepishly. He honestly wasn't sure where he should be.

"He's not in his rooms? Oh bother, that's why I'm here. I've been looking for him, I need his advice on an important task but I haven't been able to find him yet. Well since we're both looking for him why don't you look with me? I'd like to learn more about you boy, after all I'll be seeing more of you if you're to be working for Jafar". Aladdin could only nod. Well he could hardly refuse the Sultan, that was just asking for trouble. And besides he wasn't sure what else he would do. He barely knew anyone, he barely knew where he was and he had a bag of his master's goods he was looking forward to putting down.

"Splendid my boy. And who is this?" The Sultan gestured to Abu who cocked his head in response.

"Oh this is Abu. He's been my friend for years. Abu say hello". Aladdin commanded, the monkey reaching his paw out towards the delighted Sultan.

"Oh marvellous, absolutely splendid. How do you do Abu?" The Sultan shook Abu's paw, almost pulling the monkey from his perch in his enthusiasm.

"Would you like to hold him your highness?"

"Could I? Oh yes that would be delightful".

Aladdin carefully placed the sack on the floor, instructing the Sultan to hold out his arm. He stretched his own arm out, allowing Abu to move from his shoulder towards the Sultan. Aladdin chuckled as Abu melted under the Sultan's ministrations. A tickle under the chin, a scratch on his belly and the monkey was a gibbering mess. It seemed Abu had an ulterior motive as he emphasised his contentment, rubbing against the Sultan affectionately as he gave pleading eyes. It took very little to get the Sultan to relent, offering the monkey a handful of crackers he usually saved for Iago. With Abu finally satisfied, Aladdin took him back waiting for him to once again settle before picking up the sack.

"Shall we?"

The two made their way through the palace, the Sultan asking a barrage of questions that never seemed to end. Aladdin did his best to answer those he felt comfortable answering, skirting over topics such as his family and life as a thief in favour of sharing anecdotes about Abu's tendency to attract trouble. It was enough to distract the Sultan, keeping the man in a jovial mood. At least until the two were interrupted by an enraged young woman.

"Father! I must speak with you". Jasmine spared a glance for the young man net to her father, pausing as she noticed the monkey on his shoulder. 'How strange' she thought.

"Dearest. Why whatever is the matter?"

"It's that advisor of yours, Jafar". Jasmine started, it was time to put her acting skills to work. "I had something I wished to speak with him about. And when I found him he-" Jasmine paused to let out a false sob. "-he tried to force himself on me". She let out another sob for good measure, allowing her pretty features to crumple so that she looked appropriately distressed.

"What?" The Sultan looked lost, unable to react any further. He'd known Jafar since before Jasmine was born. He knew the man had bedded his share of males and females, but he'd always been discreet. To think the man had attempted to do such to his daughter was something he was struggling to comprehend. "A-are you sure?" He had to be sure. Jasmine on the other hand didn't take the question too well.

"Father! How could you doubt me? That filthy man tried to force himself on me and all you can ask is if I'm sure? How could you doubt me? I am your daughter, the princess of this kingdom. Do you really think I would lie to you about this?" Jasmine cried, she didn't need to fake her distress anymore. The mere thought that her own father would question her was enough to infuriate her. Never mind that she was lying.

"What is going on here?" The silky tone interrupted Jasmine's hysterics. The three freezing as Jafar walked up to them.

"Jafar, my daughter has accused you of forcing yourself on her. Explain this". The Sultan was rapidly growing red with rage.

"Absolute nonsense sire. I believe your daughter made up such a lie to cover up her own attempts to seduce me. She was trying to convince me to defy the law regarding her upcoming marriage. She wanted me to convince you she should not have to go through with it. When I refused she left in a manner most unbecoming of a young princess. I even have a witness to this behaviour, should you wish to confirm my story". Jafar said, watching as Jasmine paled at those last words. A witness and a guard at that was not something she'd been expecting.

"Jasmine? Is this true?" The Sultan had calmed at his advisor's words. It was true his daughter had been most unruly as of late regarding her need to be married. While he hadn't thought he capable of lying to him, about such a serious crime at that, he was afraid that the evidence said otherwise.

"Father I-" Jasmine started, looking pleadingly at her father. Caught in her own trap she was unsure how to continue. Unable to stand their stares, she fled to her rooms. Humiliated and vowing revenge on Jafar for doing this to her.

"I take it those are the items I asked you to collect for me?" Aladdin blinked, his attention moving from the fleeing princess to his master.

"Yes master. I went to your rooms but I couldn't find you. Then the Sultan came along and said he was looking for you as well. He asked me to accompany him while we looked for you together". Aladdin said quietly. He gave a nervous glance to the Sultan who seemed crestfallen. So unlike the joyous old man he'd been conversing with mere moments ago.

Jafar held out his hand waiting for Aladdin to hand the sack to him. "Very well. Return to the kitchens and fetch me my meal. It seems the Sultan and I have much to discuss. Let them know the Sultan and I will be dining together. And keep that monkey away from my food. We'll be eating in the Sultan's quarters, away from prying eyes. Now hurry up". Jafar waved him off watching Aladdin bow before leaving.

"Come sire. Why don't we go to your quarters where it's quiet? We can discuss the princess and you can tell me everything that's bothering you". While Jafar wasn't overly fond of the man, he was too soft and cuddly to be any real threat; he felt pity for the man finally seeing what his daughter had been getting up to. Jasmine was the man's pride and joy and to see her acting in such a way was surely a shock to his system. Besides, Jafar still had to maintain appearances. It wouldn't do to abandon the man where others were bound to walk in on him. As his advisor and oldest friend he had to at least pretend to be concerned. He had a reputation to uphold after all.

* * *

><p>"In the markets people always said the princess was beautiful. They said she was kind and always willing to help someone in need. Boy they really got it wrong right Abu?" Aladdin asked receiving a nod in response followed by the usual gibbering.<p>

"I pity the man who gets stuck with her that's for sure. Can you imagine marrying someone like her?" Abu screeched in response, making a foul face as he stuck his tongue out at the thought.

"Yeah, you said it Abu. Now you heard Jafar. You'd better go back to our room while I fetch his meal". Aladdin said. Abu didn't need telling twice.

* * *

><p><strong>Think I'll leave it there. Thanks to KeeperofImagination for reviewing, I really appreciated it.<strong>

**As always I'd like at least one review before I update again.**

**Please let me know what you think.**

**KB**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>"I just don't know what to do with her Jafar. To think my own daughter could be capable of such deceit and treachery. And for her to try and frame you the way she did, why it just doesn't bear thinking about". The Sultan said quietly, accepting the glass of wine Jafar handed to him as they both sat down.<p>

"While I cannot condone her behaviour your majesty, I can understand that she may be under a tremendous amount of stress right now. We are talking about a man who will be her husband, who will take care of her for the rest of her life and who will sire her future children. She is still a child, as I'm sure you're aware and such things must seem scary to her. She will be given so much more responsibility and the expectations of her shall be great. It is understandable that she may feel the need to lash out as she had. Understandable but still it cannot excuse her for her behaviour. Particularly her treatment of you Sire. You are the Sultan. She should know that is something she must respect". Jafar soothed, much like a parent would soothe an upset child. Well it wasn't far from the truth, even if the roles were somewhat reversed.

"You're right, of course you're right. Now this is for her own good. I have my duties and she has hers. And it's about time she realised that. Oh but Jafar, what can I do or say to her to make things right between us? She's just so stubborn; she gets it from her mother you know. She always was a stubborn one. Runs in the family I'm afraid". The Sultan shook his head slowly, head in his hands as he looked pleadingly at his advisor.

"I'm afraid your options are limited your highness. The law states she must be married to a prince by her sixteenth birthday. There's no getting around it. But perhaps, if I may, you could involve her more in all of this. I'm afraid we have been making the decisions for her, we have been choosing the candidates and she has had nothing to do but reject every last one of them. I suggest compiling a list of princes she has not yet seen and allow her to choose who she wishes to meet. Allow her to choose for herself. I am sure she shall come around once she feels like she is in control of her own life. Women like her are all the same. Let them think they're right and they'll be happy. Trust me". Jafar soothed, the eyes of his staff glowing briefly as it worked its magic.

"Trust you." The Sultan breathed out. He calmed as the magic invaded his mind, forcing his every muscle to still. Minus his heart of course, it wouldn't do to have that stop.

"Yes, that's it. Just like that, your highness". Jafar smiled; an expression that looked rather odd on a face so sinister all the time. A smirk was normal, but a smile was a rarity.

The Sultan blinked, the spell broken as he breathed out. "Thank you Jafar, oh thank you". He enthusiastically grabbed the man's hand, shaking it vigorously. "Yes, you're right. You're right, of course you are".

"A simple compromise is all it takes. I'm sure Jasmine will come around". Jafar added. Just for good measure.

"Master?" A knock on the door alerted Jafar to the boy's presence. Right on time too. Enough time had passed for the Sultan's most pressing concern to be addressed, yet there was still much for them to discuss. And things always seemed to go better with a fine meal in his belly.

"Enter". There was no need to waste words on the boy. He either learned to follow simple commands or he was gone. Simple as that.

Aladdin pushed open the door, bowing briefly before entering the room, another servant in tow carrying food for the Sultan. He placed the platter of fruits, cheeses, meats and bread onto the table, a jug of wine following suit. The other servant set his own platter down in front of the Sultan, bowing once before exiting the room. Silent and efficient, the way any good servant should act. Aladdin knew he had a lot to learn.

"You may leave. I have nothing else for you to do, so you can return to your room. But I expect you to be waiting outside my rooms an hour after sunrise. Be sure to stop by the kitchens, I'll expect you to bring me my meal". Jafar dismissed him with a wave of his hand. Aladdin nodded silently, aware it wasn't his place nor the time to speak. He bowed once and then left, noting with some relief that the other servant was outside waiting for him.

"I figured you needed some help finding your way back to the sleeping quarters". The servant smiled indulgently. Aladdin giving a sheepish nod in response.

"Yeah. I'm still getting used to all of this".

"So how did Master Jafar find you? I must say you don't seem like the type he'd usually go for. For a servant I mean. He usually has a harem of well educated, young lads just waiting for him to take them into his possession. So he can teach them all sorts of things".

"Like what?" Aladdin wasn't stupid. The servant was doing a poor job of disguising the double meaning behind his words. And besides Aladdin had grown up on the streets, he'd seen more than his fair share of depravity and sex.

"Just you know magic and _stuff_". It didn't take much for Aladdin to work out what stuff he meant.

"He can teach magic?" Aladdin was curious. Sure he knew it existed. It was rare but it was still there.

"Only to those worthy enough to learn it. It's why all his servants have been from families of high standing. They're supposed to be worthier than us common folk. I wouldn't know why though. So why did he choose you as his servant?" The older man asked, curious about the newcomer.

"We met in the marketplace. There was an incident between a man and one of the stall owners, a bigger thief than any you'd find in the slums if you ask me. He was about to beat the man when I stepped in trying to stop him. Net thing I know the palace guards are carting him off to the dungeons and there was my Master, just stood there watching us. It was strange. But I can't complain. This is a far better life than I lived before I entered the palace". Aladdin responded. He glossed over some of the finer details; there was no need to tell the man everything. But he knew not telling him anything would only further the rumours that were surely circulating the palace.

"What was your life like before the palace? If you don't mind me asking". The man was careful; he'd heard stories about those who lived outside the palace. He'd been one himself many years ago. He knew there were things people just didn't want to talk about, but it still didn't stop him from wanting to know.

"It was hard. Me and Abu, we lived on the streets. We'd steal food to survive, but never any more. There were others like me who would steal anything and everything. I could have been like them but I just didn't think it was right. They were greedy, they wanted everything for themselves. I only wanted to survive. Living where we did, if you wish for anything more than to survive then you're just going to be disappointed. I decided I didn't want to be disappointed anymore". Aladdin mused aloud. At the sombre expression on the other servant's face he gave a grin in an effort to lighten the mood. "But I never thought something like this would happen to someone like me. This place is like a dream come true". Aladdin grinned, sheepishly rubbing his neck.

The servant smiled in response. "I'm glad you feel that way. If you need any help finding anything please come find me. I've been here a long time so I know the ways of the palace. I still have things to do so I'm afraid I must depart. But if you continue down this hall and take the first left you will arrive at the servant's quarters. I trust you can find your room from there". The servant gave him a fond smile, much like a parent would give a child or a child would give their sibling. When they weren't screaming at the other for whatever they'd done to annoy them that is.

"Yes. Thank you". Aladdin smiled, waving as they parted ways.

Taking a deep breath he continued down the hall, taking the first left and arriving just where the servant said he'd be. Arriving at the servant's quarters Aladdin was relieved. He'd completed his first day without major incident, at least none that was his fault. And his surroundings were familiar so he was sure he could find his room once more. All in all it was a good day's work. He felt a little hungry sure, but he'd long grown used to the feeling of hunger. He'd be perfectly fine waiting until tomorrow to eat. Right now however he was more concerned about getting some sleep. The day's events were quickly catching up to him.

"Abu? You awake?" Aladdin asked, entering the room with a yawn. He paused as he noted the sleeping monkey snuggled into his own little pillow. Aladdin smiled, grabbing the small blanket that had been conveniently left for such purpose and pulling it over Abu's tiny frame. "G'night Abu". Aladdin divested himself of his clothes minus his underwear, folding them carefully and putting them away for the night. He pulled on a loose vest and with one last yawn he dropped onto the bed, wrapping the blanket around his body. It had been a long time since he'd ever felt so comfortable and safe. Long enough that he fell asleep within seconds, unaware that anyone was looking for him.

* * *

><p>Aminah scowled as she stalked the hallways. She'd been looking for the boy for over an hour now and was quickly running out of patience. She'd been worrying about the poor boy all day, especially once she'd learned he hadn't eaten since breakfast. The poor thing was already little more than skin and bones, with admittedly some rather fine muscle. The last thing he needed was to be going off to bed without any dinner.<p>

Sadly it was a problem Aminah had little experience with herself. Traditionally servants were recruited through family contacts, usually from families with high connections and standing. So for a boy from the slums, a street rat no less, to be chosen as a servant for one of the highest ranking officials in the palace, well it was a new one for her that was for sure. And the idea that the boy, Aladdin, was unused to eating regularly, enough so that skipping meals was a normal thing for him; well it just didn't bear thinking about.

Aminah finally arrived outside the boy's room, knocking once before opening the door after hearing nothing in response. "Aladdin?" She stopped upon seeing the boy and his monkey fast asleep.

The boy's clothes had been folded and sat resting on top of the trunk. No doubt he'd thought he'd be using them tomorrow. Well not if she had anything to say about it. With a soft smile she busied herself with making sure the blankets were secure, she'd hate to see either of the two grow cold in the night. With a final nod she left. She didn't want to wake him, the poor dear looked exhausted. And no doubt he'd be hard at work tomorrow. But rest assured she'd be forcing him to eat and bathe. The boy needed to learn the standards every servant was expected to live up to. And that included being fit, healthy and most importantly clean. It wouldn't do for Jafar's personal servant to be seen as just another street rat. He had a title now, a role in which to play. And she was determined that the boy play his role well enough that he wouldn't be made to leave.

There was some truth behind those rumours regarding Jafar, and Aminah was determined Aladdin wouldn't be sent to the same fate.

He was such as sweet boy; he didn't deserve such a life. Not anymore. Not if she had anything to say about it. And she had a lot to say about it.

Aminah closed the door quietly behind her. It was her responsibility to ensure every servant was fit to work. And in his condition, Aminah had serious concerns about Aladdin's ability to work in such a state. The boy needed fattening up, more so than the usual newcomers that joined the palace staff. Oh sure there was the odd servant recruited from the lower class families. Usually for menial labour such as cleaning up after the animals. Those people usually required a good meal or two, used to smaller meals and plainer foods than those served at the palace. But that was it, a little extra food and they were as right as rain.

But Aladdin was different. He wasn't just used to smaller meals, he was used to starvation. To going days without food, something that Aminah couldn't bear to think about. And what was worse was that it didn't seem to bother him. He acted so cheerful, so strong, and all the while his body was slowly eating away at itself. Aminah just couldn't bear it. He was just so young in her eyes. So young and yet he'd already seen so much. She was determined to help him.

* * *

><p>"Your excellency?" Jafar looked up from the scroll he'd be reading.<p>

"Yes?" He was surprised to see the woman stood there. To his recollection she was in charge of overseeing the servants. So why was she here? That was the question.

"I wanted to discuss something with you regarding your new servant, Aladdin". She was nervous, the man wasn't known for possessing empathy for those beneath his status.

"He's only been here a day. What kind of trouble could he have possibly gotten into in the last hour since he brought me my meal?" Jafar sighed. And he quite liked the boy working for him. He was efficient, knew how to keep quiet and above all wasn't nearly as annoying as those pretentious, stuck up little shits that bought their way into becoming his servant. Being born into a high class family meant nothing when they were incapable of following the most simplest of tasks. It seemed the higher their class, the stupider they became. Not to mention the arrogance they possessed. He was the only one allowed to be so arrogant.

"There's no trouble sir. I mean he has not caused any trouble. But I fear he may be in trouble". Aminah spoke quickly, aware that Jafar was growing increasingly annoyed.

"Oh? However do you mean my dear?" Jafar practically purred. It amused him to see the motherly old matron blush as though she were a foolish young girl panting after one of the guards.

"He is starving my lord. He hasn't eaten since this morning and when I found him he was already asleep. I fear his life on the streets has made him all too accustomed to surviving as opposed to living. He is already much too skinny, I fear he will not last much longer. I only ask that you give him time to eat between tasks, to allow him to gain some much needed weight. I know it may not be my place to ask but-"

"Concern for the health of the servants is part of your duties. It is you place, as you so put it. I will not blame you for trying to carry out your job. I will watch him as you have asked. I need him fit to work and like you I have no use for him should he grow sick and die because he is too stupid to ask for food. Rest assured he will not starve under my care. You may go". Jafar interrupted, waving her off after saying his bit.

With a nod and relieved smile Aminah bowed once before leaving.

'Perhaps he isn't as bad as the rumours claim?' She thought to herself. She shook her head of such thoughts, the man only cared that the boy was fit to work. It made sense that he'd be willing to do his part to ensure that happened. He wasn't a patient man and Allah knows he'd made more than one servant cry for failing to meet his high standards.

That the boy, Aladdin, appeared to be doing a good job likely held a lot of influence over Jafar's decision to ensure he ate. The man was notoriously difficult to work for and finding him a new servant had always been her least favourite part of her job. She was determined to keep him happy, and if it meant fattening the boy up and pleasing her own innate need to mother him, well that was fine with her.

It would be like killing two birds with one stone, everybody would be happy in the end.

* * *

><p>"Quit it Abu". Aladdin mumbled, throwing his arm over his eyes as he tried in vain to ignore the monkey's antics. Abu screeched in response, shaking his young master until he finally awoke.<p>

"Alright, alright I'm up! I'm up already!" Aladdin groaned.

He pushed himself from the bed with a grumble. He made quick work of remaking the bed and was in the process of redressing when he was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Abu can you get that?" Aladdin asked, struggling with pulling the shirt over his head. The monkey did as asked, though not without rolling his eyes at his master's inability to dress himself.

Abu scurried to the door, crouching down before jumping to grab at the knob. He turned it, having had years of practice from his time in the circus and with a click the door swung open, the monkey dangling from its handle.

"Ah, I see you're up. I hope you're not planning on wearing the same clothes as yesterday Aladdin". Aminah entered the room and went to tug the shirt from Aladdin's head. She looked at him pointedly as he blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry". He mumbled, looking shyly down at the floor. He wrapped his arms around himself, aware that he stood practically naked in front of a woman old enough to at least be his mother, if not his grandmother.

"Now follow me. Fetch a clean set of clothes from your trunk and I'll take you to where you are to bathe. I understand you may not be used to how things are done around here, but here we expect everyone to be clean, fed and ready to work. Now hurry up lad, we have much to do before you are to attend to your master". Aminah bustled out the room, turning back to look at him expectantly.

"You want me to out there? Like this?" Aladdin gestured to himself in disbelief.

"It's nothing they haven't seen before. Put the shirt you slept in back on if you're really that uncomfortable. Now hurry up". Aladdin stumbled to do as she commanded.

"Abu you stay here. I'll come get you later". Abu nodded, hopping back onto his pillow and curling up into a ball.

Thankfully things weren't nearly as uncomfortable as they had been the first time Aladdin had visited the baths. Though that was likely due to the lack of pretty women fawning all over him. Without such distractions bathing took half the time, although he was somewhat paranoid that Aminah would return to make sure he was clean. He was just relieved he'd managed to convince her to leave him alone to bathe.

"Finished?" Aladdin looked up as he finished tugging his shirt over his head. Clean and dressed he had to admit it was something he could get used to.

"Yes Ma'am".

"Good, now come with me. Like it or not you'll be required to eat three meals while you're working here. And I will be watching to make sure you eat. You hardly ate a thing yesterday and I won't be having any more of that. While you're under my care you will be eating regular meals. Understand?"

"Yes Ma'am". Aladdin was starting to feel like that parrot he'd seen perched on his master's shoulder.

Aminah led him once again to the kitchens. "I expect you know the way here by now. Now I'll be having no excuses for you missing meals, understood?"

"Yes Ma'am". It seemed to get easier each time he said it. Just stand there, smile and nod. It really wasn't hard. Even Abu could do it. Well, if you dangled a bit of food in front of him at least.

Aladdin struggled to keep the grin off his face as he took a seat at the table. He couldn't help himself; it just felt so weird to have someone caring about him like that. It hadn't happened since he was a child. Under Aminah's pointed gaze Aladdin sheepishly started putting food on his plate. He was aware he needed to eat quickly if he wanted to be on time with his master's morning meal.

"You've been here a day, what could you have possibly done to get on her bad side?" A familiar voice brought him out of his thoughts. Hakeem sat down beside him with a grin.

"Skipped a meal or two". Aladdin admitted sheepishly.

"Yeah that'd do it. Don't worry she'll be watching you like a hawk from now on for the next few months".

"Is that supposed to reassure me?" Aladdin asked incredulously.

Hakeem just chuckled in response, patting Aladdin on the shoulder. "Good luck".

"Thanks".

Another pointed look from Aminah had Aladdin turning his attention back on the food. He couldn't help but feel like a child scolded by their mother. That universal shake of the head, followed by pursed lips and intense stare was something just about anyone could understand. He finished quickly, eating more than he had the previous morning. Though that was likely due to how hungry he really was. He bid a quick goodbye to Hakeem, the stable boy waving him off as he returned to his own meal.

* * *

><p>"I trust you remember where his rooms are?" The cook asked him, receiving a nod in return.<p>

"Good, now take this and go. Now!" The cook shooed him off as Aladdin hastened to do as commanded. Aladdin grabbed the tray as prompted before leaving. He'd wasted enough time already taking care of himself, thanks to Aminah's mothering. With a sigh he reached his master's rooms, knocking once and waiting for permission to enter.

"Enter".

Aladdin manoeuvred the tray in order to push open the doors. "Master?"

"Put it down over there. Then go get me what I need from the library. Tell them I sent you". Jafar never even looked up from his reading as he held out a scrap of parchment.

"Yes master". Aladdin bowed once before leaving.

'Better go without Abu'. Aladdin thought to himself. He could only imagine the chaos that would ensue, with bringing a monkey into a room filled with valuable scrolls and books. He'd rather not get banned if he could help it. At least not until after his first visit.

"You! Where is he?" Aladdin was startled from his thoughts as the princess of all people approached him. And she did not look happy. Although come to think of it, Aladdin didn't think he'd ever actually seen her happy.

"Your highness? Uh, who are you talking about?" Aladdin asked, confused.

"What are you incompetent? I need to speak with Jafar! Where is he?" The princess glared at him, tossing her hair back before crossing her arms in irritation.

"He's in his rooms".

The princess scowled before scoffing as Aladdin made no move to escort her.

"What kind of idiots are they hiring these days? Do you know who I am? I am the princess of this kingdom. I cannot be wasting my time searching for people. When I want someone I expect people to bring them to me. Do you understand?" Aladdin nodded silently. Unable to think of a verbal response.

"What exactly is going on here?" The familiar silky tone of his master's voice broke the silence.

"Master, I-"

"Well it seems I was wrong you aren't completely incompetent after all. Now leave us". The princess commanded. Aladdin paused waiting for Jafar's approval. He was the only one, aside from the Sultan, whose orders he was expected to obey.

Jafar nodded once. A slow, deliberate nod designed to irritate the princess even further. It was one of the few pleasures he still had in his life, one he was determined not to lose. Aladdin bowed before continuing down the hall. As he rounded the corner he stopped and breathed. He did not want to be around for another of the princess' tantrums, the first one had been bad enough.

Jasmine scowled once more. How dare he defy her commands, didn't he understand what she was to Agrabah? She was their crown jewel, the one everyone came to see. She was the best thing that could be found within the city walls. And he dared wait for his master's approval before following her command?

'What is wrong with these people? Ignorant peasants should be banned from the palace altogether' Jasmine thought to herself with a sneer.

Jasmine was many things. Spoiled, rich and incredibly beautiful as princesses were expected to be. Unfortunately though, a life of getting her own way without consequence meant she responded badly when things didn't go her way. First with her upcoming marriage to a man she'd know for mere days at best, and now a peasant boy choosing to defy her commands. This was all Jafar's fault, she was sure of it. And she wasn't going to stand for it anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>This is a little later than I wanted to update but I have been busy lately. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.<strong>

**Please review!**

**KB**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay well this is later than I usually post but I was preoccupied with life. Anyway sorry for the wait, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Yes?" The old librarian peered over the counter; his glasses perched precariously on the edge of his nose.<p>

"My master sent me for these". Aladdin handed over the list.

"Ah yes, I have them right here. I'll need you to sign for them". The man handed him a book and quill, waiting for him to scribble his name down before taking it back to hide behind the counter.

"Here, now leave and don't drop them". The man shoved a pile of scrolls and books into Aladdin's arms.

With a small "oof" Aladdin readjusted his grip. "Thank you". The old man merely grumbled, waving the young man away as he turned back to whatever he'd been doing beforehand.

Aladdin stumbled slightly, unused to carrying such an awkward load, as he managed to open the doors. He manoeuvred some of the heavier items to better sit within his arms, before finally heading back to his master's rooms.

'Please don't be there, please don't be there'. Aladdin thought to himself.

An unusual mantra to be thinking perhaps, but Aladdin had good reason to think it. It seemed that whenever he set out to find his master, he ended up running into their kingdom's beloved princess. Privately Aladdin felt that she'd only been given this title by someone who hadn't been around her for more than a few minutes. It really was the only explanation that made any sense. Every interaction he'd had with her had led to her screaming and whining until she got her way. And to think she'd gone so far as to defy the Sultan's orders. It was something Aladdin still couldn't comprehend.

Had it been anyone else they'd have been executed on sight, and that was if they were lucky. But of course being the princess automatically gave Jasmine more rights than any loyal, hardworking citizen of Agrabah. Such was the power of royalty. They could be utterly useless, fit only to lie around, eat and make orders but absolutely no one could touch them. Particularly if these flaws were kept hidden from the masses, which in Jasmine's case appeared to be true. Or at least Aladdin thought so.

It truly was unfair that one's birth depicted what someone would become; from becoming a thief to becoming a prince, all it took was the right bloodline and circumstances. But Aladdin already knew this; he'd lived it in fact. He knew that what he was right now, a servant to a man who could have him killed without warning, was the best he could hope for. A man who could order him on his knees, force him to do whatever he pleased and toss him aside when he was done. It could very well be his future, a fact Aladdin was all too aware of.

There was no other way to describe it, he felt…trapped.

Yet Princess Jasmine was free to flaunt herself throughout the castle as she pleased. Dressing in whatever skimpy outfits she could find, seducing the guards into doing as she wished and reporting them when she got what she wanted. She could do whatever she liked because she was royalty, and Aladdin could not. Such was his role in life.

'It just isn't fair'. Aladdin thought to himself. He stopped as he approached the corridor where he'd last run into the princess. Slowly approaching, a task made somewhat more difficult by the load in his arms, he peered around the corner and breathed a sigh of relief at seeing it empty. 'Praise Allah'. He thought before quickly making his way to his master's rooms.

* * *

><p>"Do you understand me?" Jasmine asked, her arms crossed and a sneer on her face.<p>

"Of course, your highness. You've made your argument very clear to me". Jafar sneered back; he'd already developed quite a monstrous headache from listening to her incessant whining.

"Good. Then I expect you'll do as I ask". Jasmine made to leave, assured that once again she'd be getting her way.

"I'm afraid princess, that simply isn't possible. And I feel I must warn you, should you continue to oppose your duty as the princess of this kingdom, things shall become most unpleasant for you. Do you understand me?" Jafar purred as Jasmine balked in response.

"How dare you, I-" Jasmine started, her voice thick with fury.

"Jasmine!" Jasmine froze. She whipped around to meet the disappointed stare of her father, the Sultan.

"Father, I-". The Sultan raised his hand in silence and for once Jasmine obeyed.

"Please my dear, go to your room. We will discuss things later". The Sultan tried his best to diffuse the situation. But as anyone with teenage children could tell you, they rarely responded well to reason.

Jasmine huffed, though she did as she was asked. It was a rare show of her developing maturity that she didn't throw one of the very expensive and valuable vases down onto the floor. Though such instances were becoming fewer as the deadline for her approaching engagement grew closer.

It was a popular misconception that Jasmine had to be married by her next birthday. That was not necessarily the case. She had to be engaged yes, she had to agree to be married yes, but the actual wedding didn't need to occur by her birthday. Royal weddings took time; there were dignitaries, friends and family to invite. There were decorations to buy, food to purchase and make, silks and satins to import for her wedding garb. So much to do, all of which simply had to be perfect and elaborate. So much so that a wedding by her birthday was highly unlikely. Particularly if she continued to act the way she did.

But things would be well as long as she became engaged. And she would become engaged. She had no choice in the matter. After all there was nothing else she could do. As a woman she could not rule or lead without a husband at her side. She could not command the guards or make changes without a man to tell her she was allowed. Such was the world she lived in. As a woman her choices were slim, but as Princess Jasmine her options were endless. She could have any prince she desired, and object she requested. For other women her age their choices and options were noticeably slimmer. Marry, produce a child and hope to survive the birth. And that was for those lucky ones. For those less lucky they could only dream of marriage, of escaping a life of starvation and abuse.

But of course Princess Jasmine didn't see things that way. Having grown up in luxury, having every need cared for she knew little of how the world really worked. She knew almost nothing of the dangers beyond the palace. All she knew was that she was being forced to marry a man she did not know or love. It was a scary thought, no one could deny it. But she was lucky. As a princess she would be protected; her virtue would remain intact until her wedding night. Unlike so many other girls her age, forced into roles they never wished to play.

Princess Jasmine had everything a girl could want. She had beauty, grace and intelligence, and was admired by many men seeking her hand. And yet the only thing she wanted was the one thing she could not have; freedom. For she was a princess and princesses were many things. But princesses could never be free. Such was their role in life. They gave hope to the people, filled their lives with beauty and joy. Sure it meant their own happiness had to be sacrificed, but that was the price they paid.

But Jasmine was different. She wasn't willing to pay such a price. She liked her life, she liked being admired and envied. But she didn't like being told what she could and couldn't do. Especially when it came to love. So Jasmine did something no princess ever had before, she tried to haggle for her lot in life.

Well you can't blame her for trying.

* * *

><p>"Enter". Jafar pinched the bridge of his nose. The stress of the princess' refusal to obey, combined with his majesty's incessant worrying, had resulted in a pounding ache settling deep within his skull.<p>

He looked up, relieved when he saw it was only the boy. Someone quiet, obedient and who did as they were told without complaining. It was a welcome relief.

"Set them down over there". Jafar gestured to the desk, Aladdin hurrying to do as he was told.

There was some shuffling and shifting going on in the background as Jafar refocused his attentions on his work. The sound of liquid pouring caused him to look up once more. Only for a cool mug of water to be set by his side.

"Figured you might need it". Aladdin said softly. He himself was no stranger to headaches; dehydration was something that often occurred when living on the streets of a city in the middle of a desert.

"Thank you". He'd have preferred wine or some other alcohol, but Jafar could admit he was strangely touched by the gesture of kindness. It was something he was unfamiliar with being subjected to. But as he sipped at the cool liquid, sighing as he felt his body refresh and recover, Jafar felt oddly satisfied. Perhaps this was something he could get used to.

"You're welcome". Aladdin replied softly. Quite honestly he'd half expected the man to throw the water in his face. Maybe the rumours weren't as true as everyone claimed.

"Do you need anything else master?" Aladdin asked cautiously.

He was all too aware of his master's declining mood. Dealing with the princess and nursing a headache certainly hadn't helped in that regard. So Aladdin was being careful to avoid agitating the man further. For one thing he didn't want to lose his head, and for another, he was a little concerned.

"Bring me some food from the kitchens. Bring your own meal as well. The old woman told me you need to eat, and so you shall. I will be watching you do so. Now go". Jafar shooed him off, taking another sip of water.

Aladdin frowned in confusion. He hadn't known Aminah had already spoken with Jafar. He flushed at the implication that he could not take care of himself, though he couldn't really deny it. He knew enough to survive; he'd had to while he was growing up. But truthfully, Aladdin knew very little about what it was like to live and not just survive.

Aladdin gave a hurried bow and left once again for the kitchens. By now the route had become familiar. Enough so that he only got turned around once before finding his way again. Hey that's what happened when he didn't have Abu to guide him. But fetching Abu now probably wasn't the best idea. Food and Abu didn't really mix well. If Abu wasn't eating it, he was usually making a mess of it and Aladdin was quite sure Jafar wouldn't want a mouthful of monkey fur hidden in his soup. He doubted he'd survive his master's wrath if such a thing were to happen.

"Ah Aladdin. How are you my dear?" Aladdin startled as Aminah appeared as if from nowhere.

"I'm fine ma'am. My master sent me for his meal". Aladdin responded.

"And yours too I imagine". Aminah gave him a pointed look.

Aladdin reddened; he had meant to stay quiet. Perhaps fetch a piece of fruit and some bread on his way out of the kitchens. That wouldn't have drawn too much attention from the other servants. But collecting meals for not only his master but for himself, and taking them both to his master's rooms, well that was bound to get tongues wagging. And that's something Aladdin was afraid of. Living with so many others, in a building where scandal and gossip served as the only entertainment source for many, well it had the potential to make his life very difficult.

It wasn't like he'd ever considered it. Belonging to Jafar in _that_ way. You know serving as his royal bed-warmer, a position which just about every servant desired to become. And who wouldn't? Free food, constant pampering to look their best and mind-blowing sex with whoever was in charge. Oh sure they'd be sore pretty much all the time, and yes they might bleed a little from time to time. But the possibility for power and wealth was just too big a temptation. At least for most.

Well okay Aladdin had, very briefly I might add, thought about what he might be expected to do. It was common knowledge that servants were often accosted by the nobility. Though it was usually those young, beautiful girls with full figures and nary a thought in their heads that attracted such attention. However for nobility whose preferences lay elsewhere, namely on those strapping young lads, well they usually got what they wanted. After all no servant in their right mind would refuse royalty.

It was a fact that Aladdin knew before he agreed to work in the palace. Well agreed might not be quite the right word. Perhaps forced or persuaded. Having the captain of the guards and the palace Vizier looming over him as they waited for his response certainly helped _persuade_ him.

But still Aladdin knew such a thing might happen. I mean everyone knew about it. They just rarely spoke of it out loud. At least not until they were safely behind closed doors.

"Yes ma'am". Aladdin responded.

Perhaps he could claim the other meal was for Jafar's guest. A courtesan perhaps? But then that might lead to more questions. Aladdin sighed to himself. 'Why does this have to be so complicated?' he thought.

"Good. At least he's doing as I asked. Now come along". Aminah guided him inside, a hand firmly set on his shoulder as though to prevent him from doing a runner. Judging by her grip Aladdin figured something similar had happened before.

"He needs meals for both Jafar and himself". Aminah informed the cook who gave the boy a grin.

"Dining together are we lad? I have to say you've lasted longer than the last one he had". The man chuckled. Aladdin reddened as the hidden meaning became apparent.

"Oh hush now. I asked Jafar to make sure he ate. The poor thing's nothing more than skin and bones. Here look at him." Aladdin squawked as his shirt was suddenly lifted, his toned stomach and ribs put on display.

The cook frowned in response. He'd been ready to tease the lad more, it was one of his favourite past-times after all, but seeing the condition he was in made the man reconsider. Skin and bones was right, the lad certainly needed a good few meals in him. But the cook felt no reason to be alarmed. He knew from experience that the old woman would be stuffing the lad until he burst. And to rope Jafar into it, the man everyone was afraid of, well the cook found himself pitying the lad. The poor boy wouldn't stand a chance.

Aladdin scowled as he yanked his shirt down, trying his best to ignore the woman laughing at his expense. A hand rested on his head, the cook ruffling his hair with a chuckle. Aladdin scowled again, they were treating him like he was a child. He was a man for Allah's sake; he even had the chest hair to prove it. Well he had _a_ chest hair at least. It wasn't his fault that stupid genetics kept his skin smooth. He could blame his non-existent parents for that. Not that he would, he was too good for that. There was never anything good that came from speaking ill of the dead.

"Here lad". Aladdin found a tray with two dishes being thrust into his arms. He blinked before nodding.

"Thanks". Aladdin found himself relieved by how both dishes were covered by metal dishes. At the very least it would appear as though Jafar was dining with a guest and not his servant. Sure some might gossip about who his guest supposedly was, but for the most part it would be dismissed as another boring dignitary.

"Off you go now". The man smiled kindly at him. A smile which lasted only as long as it took for the boy to leave the room. Almost immediately after he left the man began berating a lowly kitchen servant. As with any chef in charge of a kitchen, if he wasn't the one to have cooked something then it simply wasn't up to standard.

Aladdin meanwhile was ignorant to the man's change in personality. No he was more concerned with returning to the safety of his master's rooms. The man was terrifying, there was no denying that, but at least he wasn't likely to coo at him and pinch his cheeks. Being handsome and likeable definitely had its drawbacks. Especially amongst the women.

It didn't take long for Aladdin to arrive and after a bit of manoeuvring he managed to knock on the doors. He waited for a response before daring to open the door. Once insider he went to place the tray on the table, careful not to drop or spill anything. A task harder than it sounded seeing as Iago had decided to interfere.

The parrot flew around Aladdin's head squawking his little heart out, eying the dishes as though he hadn't eaten in days. Aladdin scowled but remained silent. He knew what the bird meant to his master and he didn't want to risk angering either of them. At least not while he still had a hold of the tray. He exhaled as he finally got a chance to put the tray down, Iago complaining all the while about how hungry he was.

Jafar rose from his seat, a calm and graceful move that contrasted the headache that once again made itself known to him. Iago's complaining was only reminding him why he hated people. And animals. And…well…anyone really. With a deep sigh he sat on the chaise lounge, a gift from the Sultan himself. And what a gift it was, crimson and gold with pillows made from peacock feathers, it was luxury at its finest. Aladdin moved his master's meal to the small end table situated next to where his master now lay. Making sure it wasn't about to fall he turned his attention back to his own meal, removing the lid before sitting down to eat.

In a rare act of kindness, towards Jafar that is, it appeared the chef had included a separate meal for Iago, hidden inside Jafar's galosh. While it only consisted of fruits and homemade crackers, it was designed to keep the bird quiet and most importantly full. A fact Jafar was both aware of and extremely pleased by.

Jafar glanced up catching the boy staring at him. "What?" he growled, satisfied as the boy averted his gaze.

Jafar started tucking into his meal, one hand reaching over the side of the chaise lounge to pick at the selection of sweets, meats, cheeses, fruits and vegetables. Nothing too fancy of course, at least not by his standards. But it was adequate enough.

He glanced over at the boy, teeth ripping into a juicy date. He watched the boy eat slowly, taking small bites of whatever was within reach. Jafar frowned as he noticed the boy's movements slow. The way every chew and swallow seemed to last longer than the last. Only about half the plate had been eaten and yet the boy acted as though he were full. Why the full plate wasn't even the size of what a normal adult would eat. And there the boy sat, chewing slowly as though every bite was a chore.

Jafar frowned. He was beginning to understand the concerns the old woman had. Logic told him that the boy probably wasn't used to such regular meals. That the boy was used to eating little over a long period of time. Jafar knew this, but he wasn't happy about it. As much as he loathed to think about it, the boy was his responsibility. He had an obligation to at least make sure the lad was alive and breathing. Although truthfully he was required to do a lot more if he wanted the lad to be in a good enough condition to work for him. And he really didn't want to start looking for his replacement. All those snivelling suck ups that bent over every which way for him, they just didn't excite him anymore. Jafar could even go as far as to say that they had become a chore. And he had quite enough of them already.

Aladdin soon finished eating. He glanced at the food left on his plate, a little over half remained. But Aladdin merely shrugged, he'd eaten more than he usually would. He tried his best and that's usually what counted, right?

Too bad Jafar didn't agree.

"I must say I find it strange that someone so noble, someone willing to help pick others off the street, would be so ungrateful". Jafar mused aloud.

Aladdin looked up clearly confused. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"You've refused half of your meal. You and I both know there are those who are starving on the streets that would kill for what's left. And yet you couldn't even be bothered to touch it. I must say I misjudged you". Jafar sneered.

Aladdin's eyes widened at that. "But I don't-" he trailed off, unsure of how to respond. He wasn't ungrateful. He knew as much as anyone the hardships that came with growing up on the streets. It was why he left as much food as he did. He just couldn't handle so much at once. Not without being sick that is. But Aladdin figured that would have definitely sent Jafar over the edge. Not to mention he'd have probably been sent back out onto the streets.

"I expect you to do your job. To do that you need energy and you get energy from food. Should you wish to remain in my employment you will start eating. If you want to remain employed that is". Jafar stated bluntly. Nothing like inciting fear into someone' heart to get them to obey. And besides, unlike all the other times he'd done so, this was for a good cause.

"I do". Aladdin replied. He knew how lucky he was, he didn't need reminding. He also knew how quickly his life could change for the worse, and he didn't want that to happen. Not when things were finally going well for him and Abu.

"Then eat. A simple enough task I'm sure even you can get right. Now take these back to the kitchens. I'm done". Aladdin merely nodded; there was little else he could do.

Aladdin collected the plates silently. He'd been given a lot to think about. And to think he'd thought he'd been improving. Sure he hadn't eaten the whole plate, but there had been a full day's worth of food on it at least. At least that's what it had looked like to him.

Aladdin thought he'd been doing pretty well. But clearly he was wrong.

It was a sobering thought to realise he was wrong. To realise that despite his efforts to eat more he still managed to disappoint.

As Aladdin left the room, tray in hand he contemplated the situation. Maybe he didn't know as much as he liked to believe. Maybe he was still just a child like the female servants liked to claim. Maybe they were right and he was wrong. It wasn't a nice feeling.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so for the next chapter I'm gonna try and develop their relationship a little more. Maybe bring in a more possessive Jafar.<strong>

**Anyway let me know what you think!**

**KB**


End file.
